Changing Destiny
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Après que la paix ait été rétablie à Narnia, Caspian et Susan partagent une conversation privée au milieu de la nuit... Leurs sentiments vont-ils changer la décision d'Aslan de renvoyer les Pevensie en Angleterre ou seront-ils à tout jamais séparés ?
1. Désirs de Minuit

Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de lire de nouvelles histoires sur ce couple qui fait battre mon coeur plus vite, et comme je suis sûre que vous êtes dans le même cas que moi, voici ma nouvelle traduction. Je tiens à vous prévenir que c'est une fic en plusieurs chapitres mais qui n'ait pas encore terminée, alors si je rattrape l'auteur, il se peut que vous devrez attendre pour avoir de nouveaux chapitres. Même sans ça, ce sont de longs chapitres parfois assez compliqués à traduire donc ne vous étonnez pas si je ne poste pas très souvent. Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Désirs de Minuit**

Susan ouvrit ses yeux bleus pour ce qu'elle pensait la millième fois en cette fraiche nuit à Narnia. Laissant de nouveau echapper un soupir d'exaspération, elle se releva finalement, abandonnnant l'espoir de dormir ce soir. Elle pourrait dire que la fête royale et la célébration de la nouvelle paix à Narnia plutôt dans la soirée la gardaient éveilléé, mais ce serait un mensonge. Pour être honnête, la dernière chose à laquelle pensait Susan était leur récente victoire ou sa privation de sommeil. Au lieu de ça, ses pensées étaient tournées vers Narnia et sur la question de savoir combien de temps elle et sa fratrie resteraient ici. La jeune femme savait que c'était seulement une question de temps avant que Aslan ne les renvoit en Angleterre. Ils avaient aidé le Prince Caspian à vaincre son oncle, le Roi Miraz, et rammené la paix à Narnia. Leurs devoirs royaux avaient été accomplis et tout allait pour le mieux maintenant sur la terre mystique.

Après avoir ouvert une fenêtre pour observer les étoiles scintillantes et la pleine lune un moment, Susan commença à trembler de froid. La reine prit son peignoir bleu posé sur le lit et l'enfila pour se réchauffer. Elle retourna à la fenêtre et regarda la noirceur de la nuit, souhaitant que le sentiment de vouloir rester à Narnia pour toujours disparaisse. Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher au seul endroit que son coeur appelait maison parce qu'elle savait que son séjour n'allait plus durer très longtemps. Narnia était un rêve et Susan se réveillerait finalement et retournerait à la vie normale, elle irait à l'école et aurait un job à mi-temps. Au plus profond de son coeur, elle était heureuse d'être de retour, mais ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre - même à elle-même. Après ne pas avoir été à Narnia pendant toute une année, elle s'était finalement habitué à sa vie en Angleterre et puis tout était arrivé. C'était une expérience fantastique d'être de nouveau comme la dernière fois à Narnia, mais comme tous les rêves... ils ne duraient jamais toujours parce qu'en fin de compte, vous vous réveillez.

Une minute ou une année, Susan ne se soucia pas du temps qui passa lorsqu'elle s'éloigna finalement de la fenêtre. Elle examina la chambre d'amis du château de Caspian, mémorisant chaque détail jusqu'à ce que ses yeux bleus errant rencontrent par hasard la torche électrique d'Edmund et se demande pourquoi elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'il l'avait accidentellement laissé ici lorsqu'il était venu 'voir comme elle allait' avant que tout le monde aille se coucher. Susan marcha vers le bureau en bois et prit la torche de son jeune frère. Elle fixa l'objet plusieurs secondes avant de décider de sortir se promener afin de se changer les idées. La brunette ouvrit doucement la porte pour ainsi ne réveiller personne et marcha vers le premier endroit auquel elle pensait.

La courte distance entre sa chambre et la cour du château ne prit que quelques minutes à Susan. Elle était reconnaissante que personne ne soit dehors à une heure aussi tardive parce que c'était une chance pour elle de dire adieu à cette partie de son coeur sans que personne ne la dérange. Même dans l'obscurité, Narnia était toujours le plus bel endroit à voir. Dans la cour, une fontaine voisine d'un cours d'eau était un abreuvoir pour tous les oiseaux colorés au petit matin. Susan sentit l'herbe fraichement coupée sous ses pieds nus et les status de pierre des grands héros de guerre Telmarins des siècles précédents tenaient des torches allumées qui éclairant un long banc de pierre au centre de la cour. Regardant attentivement le ciel de minuit, Susan libéra un douloureux soupir alors qu'elle secouait la tête.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée de venir ici après tout, pensa-t-elle.

"Pourquoi toutes les bonnes choses doivent-elles avoir une fin, Aslan ?" demanda Susan alors que les larmes se formaient dans ses yeux bleus. "Si je vis dans ce rêve magnifique, alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas rester ici à Narnia ?"

Elle avait finalement dit la vérité à haute voix sans que personne d'autre ne l'entende et commenca à pleurer. Narnia était sa maison - sa vraie maison - et bientôt elle devrait la quitter. Ce n'était pas juste. En Angleterre, elle était une jeune file ordinaire marchant dans la rue pour rentrer chez elle après une longue journée d'école, mais ici elle était une reine couronnée. L'archer raisonnable et sensible était la jeune soeur du Grand Roi Peter le Magnifique et un guerrier courageux dans la bataille pour ramener la paix à Narnia. Personne en Angleterre ne saurait jamais toute la gloire qu'elle et ses frères et soeurs avaient gagné sur cette terre merveilleuse. Une fois reine de Narnia, toujours reine de Narnia, mais c'était seulement à Narnia. Bien que ses compétences au tir à l'arc ne puissent jamais s'oublier, Susan savait que son statut royal serait de nouveau loin aussitôt qu'elle serait retournée dans 'son' monde comme la dernière fois.

A son insu, une sombre silhouette marcha lentement dans la cour et pu entendre vaguement ce que l'ancienne reine de Narnia disait tout haut de sa douce voix triste. Susan entendit soudain des bruits de pas dans son dos et se retourna pour voir qui était là, la torche d'Edmund éclaira la silhouette ombragée. "Caspian ?" murmura la reine au jeune et beau prince Telmarin, surprise de la voir réveiller à cette heure de la nuit lui aussi. Avant qu'elle n'abaisse la lampe, Susan remarqua qu'il était vêtu de son habituelle chemise blanche à manches longues et un pantalon noir. "Que faites-vous ici ?"

"J'allais vous posez la même question," répondit-il doucement, son accent Temarin était plus irréstible que jamais.

Malgré leur 'énorme' différence d'âge, Caspian avait sentit les étincelles entre eux la première fois oû leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois maintenant, mais durant ce court laps de temps, l'attirance entre eux avait immensément grandi. La plupart des personnes appelerait ça un coup de foudre ou premier amour, mais Caspian savait parce qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour une autre fille auparavant. Il la regardait dès qu'il le pouvait, Caspian aurait pu regardé son beau visage pour le reste de son existence. Se souvenant tendrement du temps oû Susan essayait de lui apprendre comment tirer une flèche correctement avec son arbalète noire, ses yeux bruns étaient fixés sur elle tout le temps, trouvant extrêmement difficile de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait alors que son son corps se trouvait si proche du sien. Caspian se rappela soudain péniblement sa colère alors qu'il avait presque libéré la Sorcière Blanche de sa captivité alors qu'il voulait la vengeance sur son oncle corrompu qui avait assassiné son père dans son sommeil et légitimement prit son trône. C'était un acte égoïste, mais il avait appris rapidement et s'était promis de ne jamais agir sous la colère de nouveau. Il avait peur d'avoir perdu ses chances avec Susan après l'incident, mais en voyant son visage s'éclairer après qu'il l'ait sauvé du soldat Telmarin dans la forêt, son espoir grandit de nouveau et il pensa qu'il pourrait y avoir un avenir entre eux si tous deux désiraient prendre le risque.

Faisant quelques pas vers Susan, Caspian remarqua immédiatement les larmes scintillantes dans ses yeux bleus envoutants. Il eut instantanément le coeur brisé en voyant la fille qui l'avait capturé pleurer si facilement. "Susan." Il dit son nom doucement, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix. "Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?"

La jeune fille essuya rapidement les larmes de sa main et essaya de se tenir fièrement devant lui. Elle aussi avait sentit les étincelles entre eux, mais était restée plus raisonnable sur ses sentiments pour lui. L'attirance de Susan pour le jeune homme était évidente - particulièrement pour ses frères et soeurs - mais le temps qu'ils avaient passé à réfléchir à des stratégies concernant leur attaque contre Miraz ou à se battre sur le champ de bataille, ses pensées n'étaient concentrées sur rien d'autre que leur but. Aider Caspian a reconquérir son trône et restaurer la paix à Narnia était ce pour quoi elle et les autres avaient été amenés ici, mais et maintenant ? Susan ne voulait pas s'attacher au beau prince alors qu'elle allait quitté Narnia. Ce serait trop douloureux de perdre un autre morceau de son coeur lorsqu'elle serait finalement forcée de retourner en Angleterre. Beaucoup de choses étaient déjà arrivées entre eux, c'est vrai, mais Susan voulait croire que ce n'était pas trop tard pour elle de faire marche arrière et l'oublier tant que son coeur pourrait encore le lui permettre.

"Ce n'est rien," dit-elle, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. "Je ne pouvais juste pas dormir alors je suis venue ici pour me changer les idées," dit-elle à moitié sincère, cependant, en voyant son regard, Susan pouvait dire que Caspian ne la croyait pas. Il la connaissait assez bien maintenant pour savoir quand elle mentait. Quelque chose troublait ses pensées et il n'allait pas la laisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il en était.

"Vous êtes dans la cour au mileu de la nuit, des larmes dans vos yeux, alors je sais que ce n'est pas 'rien'. Quelque chose occupe votre esprit et c'est pourquoi vous êtes ici ce soir. Dites-moi ce qui vous préoccupe ?"

Un part de Susan voulait que Caspian la laisse seule mais au plus profond d'elle, elle savait que c'était impossible. Il était devenu son allié dans la quête de la paix et il avait prouvé à quel point il tenait à elle quand il l'avait sauvé dans la forêt quelques heures plus tôt. Essayer de lui mentir serait aussi inutile que d'essayer de cacher quelque chose à ses propres frères - ce n'est pas qu'elle le voyait de cette façon. Caspian était une partie de sa vie - du moins pour le moment.

"Aslan nous renverra, moi et les autres, dans notre monde bientôt et je ne sais pas si ou quand je reviendrais à Narnia," admit-elle alors que ses yeux bruns s'aggrandissaient face à sa réponse innatendue. Susan ne le regardait pas alors qu'elle parlait, jouant avec la lampe d'Edmund avant de la poser sur le banc de pierre et de s'y asseoir.

"Pourquoi vous renverrait-il ?" questionna Caspian alors qu'il se rapprochait encore d'elle. "C'est votre maison. Vous et vos frères et soeurs êtes les Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps. Vous ne pouvez pas partir après tout ce qui vient d'arriver. Vous appartenez comme nous à Narnia."

"Nous avons dû quitter Narnia une fois déjà," lui rappela-t-elle avec irritation cette fois, levant ses yeux brillant de colère. "Aslan va nous renvoyer dans notre monde de nouveau. Je sais que c'est seulement une question de temps maintenant parce que le combat est terminé et que vous deviendrez le Roi de Narnia demain à votre couronnement. Peter, Edmund, Lucy et moi avons fait ce que vous nous avez demandé de faire en nous appelant ici avec ma corne et maintenant nous devons repartir. Nous partons quand nous ne sommes plus utiles à Narnia et nous ne reviendrons pas - du moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois que l'on auras besoin de nous. C'est ce que Aslan veut que ce soit parce qu'il croit que nous appartenons à l'Angleterre."

"Et que voulez-vous ?" lui demanda Caspian alors que Susan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa voix devenait plus intense chaque fois qu'il lui parlait ; la seule lumière illuminant leurs visages était le feu des torches autour de la cour.

"La décision n'est pas entre mes mains. Nous ne pouvons pas toujours faire les choix que nous voulons. Parfois nos routes sont choisis pour nous et c'est notre responsabilité de les suivre, apprendre de ces expériences et les accepter pour le reste de nos vies."

"Je n'y crois pas," dit Caspian en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et prenant ses mains dans les siennes. "Vous avez toujours le choix, Susan. C'est votre vie et vous devriez la vivre de la façon dont vous le voulez. Si vous voulez rester ici à Narnia, alors c'est ce que vous devrier faire. Ne laissez pas Aslan ou quelqu'un d'autre vous dire comment vivre votre vie. Vous devez faire vos propre choix ; autrement vous ne trouverez jamais la vrai bonheur."

Susan fut surprise par son intensité, mais fut toujours capable de parler." J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas aussi simple."

"Si", persista-t-il alors que son visage se rapprochait inconsciemment du sien. "Ca l'est."

"Je ne suis pas d'ici, et nous le savons tous les deux. Bien que j'ai paisiblement gouverné l'ancien Narnia avec mes frères et soeurs durant plusieurs années, c'était il y a des sicèles et je ne suis qu'une fille de 16 ans à l'extérieur de ce monde."

"Alors laissez Narnia être votre monde pour y vivre !" La voix de Caspian devint plus forte et despérée alors que son impatience grandissait, mais redevint rapidement calme alors qu'il se rappelait l'heure de la nuit et que les autres dans la château dormaient. "Restez ici et changer les règles comme vous et vos frères et soeurs peuvent le faire. Vous êtes tout autant les Rois et Reines de Narnia que je le suis. Je sais que Aslan serait d'accord avec moi sur cela."

Baissant les yeux vers leurs mains jointes, Susan se souvint de quelque chose qu'il avait dit à Peter seulement quelque jours plus tôt et s'opposait totalement à ce qu'il venait de dire. "Je croyais que vous aviez dit que nous avions abandonné Narnia et que c'était une erreur de votre part de nous avoir rappeler ici."

Caspian éloigna son visage du sien alors qu'il réalisait l'erreur qu'il avait commis en disant ces choses. Il ne voulait pas les dire et les leur avait seulement dit face à la haine d'avoir perdu la bataille contre Miraz. En toute honnêteté, ces mots n'exprimaient clairement pas ce qu'il pensait des Anciens Rois et Reines, particulièrement Susan. Caspian les respectait tous énormément et n'aurait jamais récupéré son trône sans leur aide. "Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, vous devez me croire. J'étais tellement en colère d'avoir découvert que mon oncle avait tué mon père, et perdre la moitié de notre armée cette nuit..."

"Et ensuite mon frère à rejeter la défaite de la bataille sur vous," termina Susan puis se tut un instant. "Je sais que vous n'avez pas voulu dire ce que vous avez dit. Nous avons tous nos moments de faiblesse, Caspian. C'est ce qui fait de nous des êtres humains. Peter ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il vous a dit ce jour là lui non plus, il était juste frustré que nous ayons perdu autant de Narniens dans notre attaque surprise. Personne n'est à blamer pour ce qui est arrivé, vous ne devriez pas vous sentir responsable vous aussi. C'était une chose épouvantable, mais si quelqu'un doit se sentir responsable de notre perte, c'est votre oncle."

Caspian lui sourit doucement et dit, "Je suppose que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de vous, Reine Susan."

"Et bien j'ai 1300 ans de plus que vous, n'est-ce pas ?" C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait depuis qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle retournerait bientôt en Angleterre.

Un silence maladroit s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que Caspian parle de nouveau. "Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour ce qui est arrivé le jour oû la Sorcière Blanche a essayé de s'échapper. J'aurais du voir les réelles intentions de Nikabrik, mais j'étais aveuglé par ma colère. Ce qui n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fait. C'était idiot de ma part de la croire et j'en accepte l'entière responsabilité. Je suis désolé de vous avoir déçu. J'espère que ça n'arrivera plus."

"Non," répondit Susan, secouant la tête en désaccord. "Je n'aurais pas du être en autant en colère contre vous. C'était plutôt impétueux de ma part parce que ce n'était pas vraiment votre faute, et je connais cette expérience. La première fois que nous sommes venus à Narnia, la Sorcière Blanche avait aveuglé Edmund pour qu'il l'aide. Puis Peter a essayé de la libérer comme si elle avait vraiment été capable de défaire les Telmarins, alors je ne vous blâme pas. Après avoir découvert ce qui est arrivé entre Peter et elle plus tard cette journée, je me suis rendue compte de ses pouvoirs de persuasion qui l'avaient hypnotiser de sorte qu'il la libère. Je suis désolé que vous vous soyez retrouvé mêlé à ça."

Entendant son honnêteté à propos de l'incident, Caspian détourna son regard d'elle avant d'ouvrir ses yeux sur ses peurs à l'idée de devenir Roi de Narnia le matin. "C'est pourquoi j'ai peur de ne pouvoir gouverner Narnia comme vous, Le Grand Roi Peter, le Roi Edmund, et la Reine Lucy l'ont fait il y a treize siècles. Et si la Sorcière Blanche revenait ou si les Telmarins commencaient à croire que je ne suis pas le roi qu'il leur faut et qu'ils nous attaquent de nouveau ? Et si je ne peux pas garder la paix et que la guerre éclate ? Et si je ne suis pas prêt à gouverner et que je laisse tomber tout le monde ?"

"Vous ne le ferez pas," répondit Susan doucement alors qu'elle serrait ses mains toujours dans les siennes, le surprenant un peu. "Aslan ne vous nommerait pas roi s'il ne pensait pas vraiment que vous êtes prêt pour ça. Je sais que vous l'êtes et Peter serait très fier."

Relevant la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, Caspian se rapprocha d'elle une fois encore. "Et vous ?"

Abasourdi par sa question et sa proximité, Susan sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son coeur battre plus vite. Comme soumis à un sortilège, sa sincérité la rapprochait de lui physiquement et émotionnellement. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon auparavant. Susan devait reconnaître que Caspian ne ressemblait en rien aux autres garçons qu'elle avait rencontré, et était à un milion de kilomètres de ce garçon ennuyeux qu'elle avait rencontré sur le quai de la gare en Angleterre avant son retour à Narnia. Le prince Telmarin était beau, courageux, drôle, intelligent et Susan savait que leur attirance était complètement incontestable, mais elle se souvint vite que leur temps ensemble était compté. "Vous m'avez déjà rendu fière, Caspian. Vous ête le roi légitime du trône parce que vous avez de la compassion pour les autres et le courage de vous battre pour ce qui est juste. Je sais que vous garderez ce monde en paix durant les nombreuses années à venir."

"Comment savez-vous de telles choses ?" demanda Caspian, sa voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes maintenant et son souffle chaud était une caresse sur sa peau. L'odeur des bois alentours était sur lui et c'était le parfum le plus enivrant que Susan ait jamais senti. Ses mains calleuses étaient douces dans les siennes. Les barrières étaient brisées et elle ne pouvait arrêter le train en marche. Leurs respirations devinrent plus profondes et leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson. Caspian avait rêvé de cet instant de nombreuses nuits maintenant, pensant que jamais il ne serait aussi proche de Susan pour lui montrer ses sentiments. Tant d'incidents et de tragédies l'avaient empêché de se rapprocher d'elle auparavant, mais il n'allait pas laisser ce parfait moment lui glisser entre les doigts maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien sur son chemin.

"Parce que j'ai foi en vous." Susan peina à sortir ces mots lorsqu'il combla l'espace entre eux et la fit taire d'un doux baiser. Alors que leurs yeux se fermaient au contact des lèvres de l'autre, des étincelles de désir explosèrent entre eux. Caspian posa l'une de ses mains sur son visage et caressa sa joue doucement. Lorsque Susan lui rendit son baiser, son coeur se gonfla de plaisir. C'était tout ce dont il rêvait depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, mais Caspian en voulait plus... explorer leurs sentiments en profondeur. Glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres, il lui demandait la permission d'approfondir le baiser. Susan lui accorda immédiatement, entrouvrant ses lèvres dans l'attente du territoire inconnu que tous deux étaient sur le point de découvrir. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jamais embrassé personne auparavant, mais ils laissèrent leurs coeurs les guider devant leur manque d'expérience. Ils oublièrent rapidement ce qui se passait autour d'eux, oû ils se trouvaient ou combien de temps seraient-ils encore ensemble à Narnia. Ce moment privé avec Susan était plus que ce que le prince aurait jamais imaginé possible et il n'allait pas perdre une seconde de plus.

Désir et passion remplacaient leurs pensées rationnelles et leurs sentiments. Caspian posa son autre main dans son dos, l'attirant plus de lui pour sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Susan avait noué ses mains autour de son cou avant de les descendre le long de son dos et de les laisser reposer sur sa taille. Quelques minutes plus tard, Caspian éloigna sa bouche de la sienne et pencha la tête pour pouvoir embraser sa mâchoire et glisser vers sa nuque. Sa respiration était courte et irrégulière, mais ce seul son provoquait en Susan des vagues de plaisir. Elle savait qu'ils se connaissaient à peine, mais être dans ses bras la faisait se sentir plus bien que jamais.

"Caspian..." Elle gémit son nom alors qu'elle se penchait pour lui donner plus d'accès. Il ronronna de satisfaction en l'entendant dire son nom de cette manière. Ce ne pourrait être mieux dans le plus fou de ses rêves, pensa-t-il. Caspian ramena son visage vers le sien et reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux, étouffant un gémissement de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa désespérément, ardemment, férocement... tout pour la garder dans ses bras. Susan enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns alors qu'elle laissait les siennes errer sur son corps. Lorsque ses doigts arrivèrent à la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, Caspian la défit lentement et fit glisser la robe sur ses épaules. Il enroula ses bras autour de son corps, remplaçant l'absence de ses lèvres contre les siennes ; cependant, le bruit de quelque chose tombant sur le sol le stoppé. Tous deux baissèrent les yeux pour voir la torche d'Edmund maintenant complètement brisée avec du verre partout à leurs pieds.

La vue de la torche électrique de son jeune frère frappa Susan comme un coup de poing. Posant sa main droite avec horreur sur ses lèvres, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Un million de pensées envahirent son esprit immédiatement : ses frères et soeurs, Aslan, devoir retourner en Angleterre... et dire adieu à Caspian. Ce moment était exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive, mais elle le laissa arriver de toute façon. Maintenant, il serait une autre partie de Narnia qu'elle devrait quitter, brisant plus encore son coeur. Une fois qu'elle eut rammassée la torche et se soit levée du banc de pierre, Susan remit son peignoir.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" lui demanda Caspian alors qu'elle se levait, la regardant avec inquiétude.

"Nous n'aurions du laisser les choses aller aussi loin," dit-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.

"Non," murmura-t-il alors qu'il saisissait son bras et la ramenait vers sa chaleur, la fixant passionnément. "Je sais que tu ne voulais pas dire ça parce que je l'ai ressenti... comme toi. Tu le voulais, je le voulais... et nous ne pouvons pas arrêter maintenant." Caspian raprocha son visage pour l'embrasser encore une fois, mais elle posa une main sur son torse, le stoppant immédiatement.

"C'était une erreur." Susan recula loin du prince, le regarda un instant avant de s'éloigner.


	2. Douce Libération

Merci à tous ceux qui ont appréciez ce premier chapitre et ont laissé une review, et aussi à ceux qui n'en ont pas laissé. J'ai essayé de traduire le plus rapidement possible ce chapitre pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, alors n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. **

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Douce Libération**

Toujours dans la cour du palais, Caspian, sous le choc, regardait Susan s'éloigner de lui et du moment passionné qu'ils venaient de partager. Elle pensait que ce qu'ils avaient fait - ce qu'ils avaient ressenti - était une erreur ? Non, ça ne l'était pas. Il savait que Susan ressentait la même chose pour lui après ce qui venait d'arriver entre eux, mais elle fuyait - effrayée de son avenir incertain tant qu'Aslan pouvait renvoyer les Pevensie en Angleterre. Le prince Telmarin avait peur de l'inconnu lui aussi, mais pas assez pour laisser Susan partir comme ça... pas aprés avoir eu finalement l'opportunité de lui montrer ses sentiments et découvrir que ces sentiments étaient mutuels. Caspian avait déjà perdu trop de personnes qu'il aimait et n'était pas prêt à perdre Susan - pas sans se battre.

Avec une féroce détermination dans ses yeux sombres, il courut à travers les couloirs du château jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Susan sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Une fois que le prince l'eut rejointe, il posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaules gauche, la faisant se retouner pour qu'elle soit face à lui et plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus, coincant son corps contre la porte. "Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir, Susan. Ce n'était pas une erreur parce que je sais que tu veux être avec moi autant que je veux être avec toi. Nous voulons être ensemble... et tu ne peux pas lutter contre ça."

Avant que Susan n'ait pu dire un seul mot, Caspian avait approché son visage du sien et fondu sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit immédiatement à son baiser dévastateur et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, tenant toujours la torche d'Edmund de sa main gauche. Il fit courir ses mains le long de son dos, essayant de sentir chaque courbe de son corps sous ses doigts avant de coller son corps au sien. La bouche de Caspian descendit dans son cou, y déposant de brûlants baisers. Susan etouffa des gémissements de plaisir, trahissant la passion indéniable qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, avant de rediriger ses doigts vers ses boucles sombres. Après avoir saisit les bord de son peignoir bleu et l'avoir écarté pour dévoiler un peu plus de sa peau de porcelaine, il embrassa doucement son épaule mantenant dénudée, se retrouvant dans la situation oû ils s'étaient arrêtés dans la cour royale.

Caspian savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Susan était de l'amour et savait ce qui les avait réuni. Sa corne magique les avait amené elle et les autres à Narnia, mais c'était leur attirance incontestable qui leur offrait ce moment privé de passion brûlante, un moment qu'ils chériraient éternellement et n'oublieraient jamais. Comme une Reine de Narnia, Caspian comprenait le fait qu'elle puisse être avec une personne que son coeur désire plus, mais le fait qu'elle soit ici avec lui - l'embrassant comme s'il n'avait pas de lendemain - faisant que le prince la voulait plus encore. Susan incendiait son corps chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son nom, touchait sa peau de ses doigts fins, ou l'embrassait doucement sur les lèvres. Il savait dans son coeur que ces sentiments ne partiraient jamais, il ne le voulait pas. Ce soir, c'était seulement le commencement...

Brisant le contact de leurs deux peaux depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser dans le couloir, Caspian la regarda, le désir se lisant sur son visage. Un mélange de soif et d'amour brillaient dans ses orbes chocolat alors qu'il caressait délicatement de son pouce sa joue droite, faisant que Susan ferma brièvement ses yeux face à la sensation de ses doigts chauds caressant sa peau claire. Caspian déposa un léger baiser sur la base de sa nuque avant de murmurer, "Alors, tu penses toujours que ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre est une erreur ?"

Sa question immédiate 'réveilla' Susan alors qu'elle rouvrait ses yeux bleus, elle réalisa qu'elle avait laissé ses sentiments pour lui briser toutes ses défenses à nouveau. Posant sa main droite sur son torse, l'Ancienne Reine de Narnia repoussa doucement le prince Telmarin, la colère masquant les traits de son visage. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Es-tu perturbé mentalement ou alors tu ne m'as pas écouté jusque là ? Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, Caspian, alors laisse moi juste seule."

Bien que déconcerté par ses mots, il parla quand même. "C'est ce que tu veux, Susan. Pourquoi essayes-tu de lutter contre ça ?"

"Parce que c'est mal, voilà pourquoi !" Elle hurlait presque, mais se souvint qu'il faisait nuit, sa voix ressemblant plus à un chuchotement. "Nous appartenons à des mondes complètement différents et je retournerais en Angleterre bientôt avec mes frères et soeurs. Je ne veux pas m'attacher à toi parce que je ne suis pas certaine de savoir si je reviendrais. Tu sais que la dernière fois, nous sommes partis pendant une année, et treize siècles se sont écoulés ici. Tu ne comprends pas ? Un seul jour en Angleterre correspond à plusieurs années à Narnia. Tu pourrais ne pas être vivant la prochaine fois que je reviendrais - si ça arrive - et je ne pourrais pas le supporter si je ne peux pas te revoir après avoir été si proche de toi... C'est pourquoi ça doit s'arrêter maintenant. Je ne veux pas perdre plus que je n'ai déjà perdu."

Susan se retourna pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre, cependant, Caspian agit rapidement en la faisant se retourner encore et fouilla son regard. "Alors ne quitte pas Narnia. Si ton coeur se trouve vraiment ici, ne le brise pas en partant."

"Je n'ai pas le choix, et je te l'ai déjà dit. Tout est entre les mains d'Aslan, et quand il voudra que nous retournions dans notre monde, nous devrons y retourner."

"Même si nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux ?" demanda-t-il alors que les yeux de Susan fuyait son regard et fixait soigneusement la torche d'Edmund sur le sol en reculant lentement. "Est-ce que le grand Aslan est si cruel qu'il t'éloignerait du seul endroit que tu n'as jamais appelé maison ? Est-il si vindicatif qu'il serait enclin à séparer deux personnes qui viennent tout juste de découvrir qu'ils sont amoureux malgré le fait qu'ils appartiennent à des mondes différents ? Aslan est-il vraiment capable de faire ça ?"

"Amoureux ?" le questionna Susan alors qu'elle le regardait, la surprise dans sa voix. "As-tu dis 'amoureux' ?"

Caspian commenca à se sentir embarrassé par ce qu'il venait d'avouer accidentellement, effrayé que après tout elle n'éprouvait pas la même chose que lui. "Oui," dit-il nerveusement alors qu'il reculait de quelques pas.

Susan étudia le visage du prince Telmarin intensément et ce fut elle cette fois qui l'obligea à la regarder alors qu'il détournait son regard. "Tu m'aimes, Caspian ?" lui demanda-t-elle, se rapprochant de lui. "Je veux dire, tu m'aimes vraiment ? Tu ne le dis pas juste pour m'impressionner comme tous ces prétendants qui ont essayé d'obtenir ma main en mariage il y a treize siècles lorsque j'étais Reine de Narnia ?"

"Je n'essayerais jamais de profiter de toi, Susan," lui dit Caspian alors que sa crainte disparaissait puis il redevint sérieux. "Je ne suis pas après ton or ou ton statut royal. Tu mérites mieux que ça. Je comprends que nous nous connaissions seulement depuis un mois maintenant, mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour tes frères et soeurs plus que n'importe quoi d'autres dans ce monde. Je sais que tu tiens compte de l'opinion du Grand Roi Peter chaque fois que tu prends une décision importante parce que vous deux êtes extrêmement proche et tu le respecte. Je sais que tu es courageuse et prête à aider ceux qui sont dans le besoin même si cela doit compromettre ta propre sécurité. Je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de matinal et tu es restée éveillée la moitié de la nuit pour rester ici à Narnia parce que tu le considère plus comme ta maison que l'Angleterre. Tu es le meilleur archer que je connais. Tu es belle, intelligente, compatissante, indépendante, et tu te bats pour ce que tu crois être important même si tout est contre toi. Tu es la femme la plus étonnante que j'ai jamais rencontré et je sais que je ne rencontrais personne d'autre comme toi."

Un sourire authentique illuminait le visage de la brunette. Elle pouvait voir la hardiesse dans son regard et entendre l'intégrité dans sa voix. Caspian lui disait en effet la vérité. Il l'aimait vraiment, mais Susan se sentait toujours un peu inquiète face à sa confession. D'abord, ils ne se connaissaient vraiment seulement depuis un mois maintenant et comment savez-vous que vous êtes amoureux après avoir passé si peu de temps ensemble ? Il n'y avait pas que ça, il était sur le point de devenir le nouveau Roi de Narnia, ce n'était qu'une question d'heures, et ensuite une centaine de belles filles telmarines feraient la queue dans l'espoir de l'épouser. Elle était, et est toujours, une Reine de Narnia selon Aslan, mais Caspian devrait sûrement penser qu'il y avait des femmes beaucoup plus jolies qu'elle sur terre. "Mais pourquoi moi ? Tu pourrais avoir n'importe quelle fille dans le monde d'un claquement de doigt dès l'instant oû tu seras Roi de Narnia, alors pourquoi tu me veux ?"

Se rapprochant d'elle, il emprisonna doucement de ses bras et l'attira vers la chaleur de son corps une fois encore, son souffle chaud chatouillant son visage. "Pour les mêmes raisons que je sais que tu me veux."

Susan rougit sous ses mots et baissa les yeux, embarrassée, mais il souleva son menton et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils se fixèrent ainsi juqu'à ce que Caspian penche enfin la tête et elle haleta dans l'attente de ses lèvres voraces, de leurs corps désespérément ensemble. Il poussa doucement Susan contre le mur et laissa ses mains errer sur son corps sous son peignoir entrouvert alors que les propres mains de la jeune femme glissait dans son dos doucement. Collant ses hanches aux siennes, le beau prince ne pouvait pas croire que c'était la réalité, lui et Susan ensemble. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient gonflés de désir avant de se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles, le désir toujours visible dans leurs regards. Caspian était maintenant extrêmement reconnaissant d'avoir suggéré à Susan plus tôt dans la soirée de prendre l'une des chambres éloignée de toutes les autres du château, car leurs gémissements haletants auraient réveillé quelqu'un d'assez près pour les entendre. Ses frères et soeurs étaient un peu plus loins dans le couloir, mais il savait qu'ils étaient assez loin pour ne pas entendre quoi que ce soit.

Caspian voulait que cette nuit parfaite avec Susan dure toujours, mais savait que c'était impossible. L'aube apparaitrait dans quelques heures... et alors il serait couronné Roi de Narnia. Une idée le frappa soudain, il pouvait être avec la reine de son coeur jusqu'à ce que le matin arrive, dans un endroit qu'il pensait qu'elle aimerait et apprécierait de voir. "Viens avec moi," dit-il doucement avant de prendre sa main droite pour qu'elle le suive. "Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose."

"Attends," répondit-elle en l'arrêtant et en lâchant rapidement sa main. "Oû m'emmènes-tu ? C'est le milieu de la nuit, tu as oublié ? Oû pourrions-nous aller tout de suite ?"

"As-tu confiance en moi ?" demanda Caspian alors qu'il tendait sa main.

Susan le fixa, incapable de répondre. C'était une simple question, mais elle semblait soudain trop compliquée et accablante pour qu'elle réponde. La confiance était une chose dure à obtenir, mais très facile à perdre. Le prince Telmarin avait déjà prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance lorsqu'il s'était battu à leurs côtés pour rétablir la paix à Narnia... mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Le combat était terminé, Miraz était mort, et tout allait bien sur cette terre. Caspian avait sa complète confiance lorsqu'ils étaient alliés sur le champ de bataille alors, mais à cet instant, ils se trouvaient dans un couloir faiblement éclairé après s'être embrassés plusieurs minutes passionément suite à la confession de son amour pour elle. Susan avait vraiment confiance en lui comme un allié et un ami, mais pourrait-elle mettre sa vie entre ses mains et le suivre volontairement jusqu'au bout du monde ? Il avait prouvé qu'il était digne d'être un roi Narnien, mais gagnerait-il la totale confiance d'une reine de Narnia ?

"Oui," répondit-elle doucement en souriant et finalement prit sa main.

Caspian conduisit Susan à travers les couloirs vides du château, échappant à la vigilance des gardes de nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une grande porte en bois munie d'une poignée de cuivre. Il l'ouvrit doucement puis ils entrèrent et elle haleta face à la vue devant elle. Ils se trouvaient dans le jardin le plus stupéfiant que Susan ait jamais vu de toute sa vie, avec des centaines de roses, des fleur de lys et de multiples variétés de tulipes colorées - les jardins de Cair Paravel ne pourraient rivaliser de beauté. Le ciel de minuit et les torches flamboyantes faisaient qu'à ses yeux ce jardin était le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais contemplé.

"Tu aimes ?" lui demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse de par son regard étincellant.

"Oh, Caspian... " dit Susan toujours figée devant ce nouvel environnement. "C'est absolument magnifique."

"Oui, ça l'est," répondit-il doucement, mais la regardait elle au lieu du jardin. Du coin de l'oeil, Susan remarqua qu'il la regardait tendrement et elle rougit. Même dans un jardin aussi magnifique que celui-ci, Caspina ne pouvait détourner son regard d'elle une seconde. Elle pensa qu'il devait l'aimer s'il n'était pas hypnotisé par le jardin comme elle l'était, mais supposa également que le jeune prince l'avait probablement déjà vu un millier de fois avant puisque c'était son château et qu'il y avait grandi.

"Un peu surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Caspian en sortant Susan de sa transe. "Tu ne t'attendais probablement pas à ce que mon oncle ait un jardin aussi beau considérant quel tyran il était."

"Oui," reconnue-t-elle alors qu'ils marchaient dans le jardin ensemble. "J'imagine. Pourquoi l'as-t-il gardé ?"

Souriant, il répondit, "A cause de ma tante Prunaprismia. Après la mort de mon père, elle a voulu que Miraz garde le jardin en mémoire de mes parents parce que c'était tout ce qui me restait d'eux, et elle pensait que je devais au moins avoir ça pour me souvenir d'eux. Mes parents s'aimaient, particulièrement dans ce jardin. Ils y firent de longues promenades quotidiennes durant heures entières, admirant simplement la beauté de la nature qui leur était offerte ici à Narnia. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarqué tant qu'ils étaient là, mais chaque fois que je viens ici seul, je pense à eux et je sais qu'ils me regardent."

Susan l'embrassa sur la joue avec de le prendre dans ses bras. Caspian la serra contre lui et ils restèrent debout au milieu de ce cadre romantique. Après avoir embrassé le sommet de son crane, ils recommencèrent à marcher. "Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander. Comment est l'Angleterre ? Y'a t-il quelque chose de semblable à Narnia ?"

"Non, l'Angleterre ne ressemble en rien à Narnia," dit Susan alors qu'elle ne le lâchait pas, marchant avec leurs mains entrelacés le long du chemin du jardin royal. "Ce sont des mondes à part, différents. La seule similitude entre eux est le combat de l'Angleterre au milieu d'une guerre pour la démocratie contre d'autres pays qui veulent diriger dans une dictature comme ton oncle a essayé de le faire. J'espère que tout s'arrêtera bientôt. Mon père participe au combat et de nombreux soldats sont morts dans notre pays. Ce n'est pas une chose dont j'aime vraiment parler."

"L'Angleterre ne te manque pas du tout ?"

Susan soupira et répondit, "Je venais tout juste de me réhabituer à la vie là bas quand nous avons été rappelé ici. Le reste de ma famille est en Angleterre et ils me manquent beaucoup, mais ce n'est..."

"Pas ta maison," la coupa-t-il, teminant sa pensée. "Narnia l'est."

"Oui," murmura-t-elle tristement.

"Es-tu heureuse d'être ici ?" Caspian lui posait la même question que lui avait posé Lucy lors de leur première nuit à Narnia et elle se figea immédiatement. Elle se rappelait ce qu'elle avait dit à sa jeune soeur dans la forêt sombre avant qu'elles n'aillent se coucher. Susan était heureuse d'être de retour à Narnia ; c'était sa maison dans son coeur, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Leurs devoirs avaient été accomplis et elle savait que les Anciens Rois et Reines de Narnia n'étaient plus utiles, cependant ils voulaient rester malgré le fait qu'ils avaient une vie en Angleterre. Aslan les laisserait-il rester de manière permanente cette fois après tout ce qu'elle et les autres avaient fait pour Narnia ? Pourrait-elle vraiment avoir un 'vécurent heureux à tout jamais' avec Caspian maintenant que la paix était revenue ? Susan ne pouvait répondre à aucune de ces questions - seul Aslan avait le pouvoir d'y répondre.

"Je ne suis pas sûr," fut tout ce qu'elle pu dire.

"Pourquoi ?" lui demanda-t-il alors que tous deux arrêtaient de marcher.

"Parce que j'ai appris que parfois nous n'obtenons pas toujours la fin de conte de fée que nous espérons. Je n'ai pas réussi à rester à Narnia la dernière fois que j'étais ici alors que je suis devenue reine, pourquoi cette fois là serait différente ? Maintenant que tu as récupéré ton trône, les autres et moi ne sommes plus utiles ici."

Susan baissa les yeux vers le sol mais le vit quand même s'approcher d'elle et réduire l'espace qui les séparait. "Je renoncerais à mon trône dans la seconde si ça signifiait que toi et tes frères et soeurs pouvaient rester ici." Se penchant légèrement, il murmura dans son oreille. "Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, mon amour."

Se détournant de lui, elle ne voulait pas entendre les choses douces et honorables que disait Caspian, d'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'il était sincère. "Non, ne dis pas ça s'il te plait. Le trône t'appartient et je ne pourrais jamais te demander de faire un tel sacrifice pour nous permettre de rester à Narnia. Nous avons été appelé ici pour t'aider à récupérer le trône pris par Miraz, nous devons rentrer chez nous maintenant. Tu le sais. C'est le destin, Caspian, et nous ne pouvons rien y changer, peut importe à quel point nous le voulons."

"N'avons-nous pas déjà changer une fois le destin en combattant mon peuple et en récupérant le royaume pour les Narniens ? Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas changer le destin pour les Anciens Rois et Reines de Narnia ?"

"Ce n'est pas en notre pouvoir de changer le destin de cette situation," lui dit Susan alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui. "Tout arrive pour une raison et nous devons apprendre à accepter indépendamment de nous parce que c'est ce qui nous rends plus forts."

La colère de Caspian grandissait avec son impatience de lui faire voir sa perspective de la situation. "Alors c'est inutile de nier, dans le combat contre ce que tu crois que nous avons fait pour les Narniens ? Vas-tu juste accepeter ton destin et renoncer parce tu estimes que tu es sous l'influence d'Aslan, c'est ça ? Tu ne vas même pas essayer et rester ici ?"

"Penses-tu honnêtement que ça me rend heureuse, que je veux vraiment partir ? Evidemment que je veux rester ! Narnia est ma maison, Caspian, et ça nous a presque détruit la dernière fois que nous étions ici. Je sais que tu as entendu tous les contes de l'Ancien Narnia quand nous gouvernions la terre de ton professeur, mais ce n'est pas juste des histoires pour nous - c'était nos vies. Je veux dire, as-tu idée de ce que nous avons vécu lorsque nous étions ici il y a treize siècles ? Sais-tu tous les sacrifices que nous avons fait, les amis que nous avons perdu de par la colère de la Sorcière Blanche et combien nous avons souffert la première fois que nous sommes partis ? Non, tu ne sais pas et tu ne sauras jamais parce que tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'as aucune idée et absolument aucun droit de dire ce que cet endroit signifie pour moi ! Vivre à Narnia m'a appris plus de choses de la vie que quoi que ce soit en Angleterre. J'ai appris à être courageuse même quand j'étais morte de peur parce que d'autres personnes dépendaient de moi en tant que Reine de Narnia et je savais que c'était la chose juste à faire. J'ai appris de la puissance de la foi et comment accepter la situation parce que nous devons croire que tout finira bien tant que nous garderons la foi. Mais la chose la plus récente et la plus importante que j'ai apprise ici était comment aimer inconditionnellement parce qu'évidemment c'est la seule voie que je..."

Susan se tut brusquement en couvrant sa bouche de ses deux mains lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire si passionnément, mais savait dans son coeur qu'elle était la vérité malgré le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait en croire leurs oreilles. Caspian avait la même réaction choquée sur son visage qu'elle auparavant lorsqu'il lui avait avoué son amour plus tôt. Il pensait toujours que Susan ressentait la même chose pour lui, mais maintenant qu'elle avait dit les mots à haute voix, cela semblait presque surréaliste, comme se réveiller d'un rêve. Découvrant sa bouche lentement, tout devint clair. La Reine Susan la Douce était amoureuse du prince Telmarin qui avait ramené la paix entre Telmar et Narnia ; elle ne pouvait plus cacher ses sentiments, à lui ou à elle-même désormais. Leur temps ensemble s'amenuisait - elle pouvait le sentir. Aslan pouvait les renvoyer chez eux à tout moment et alors elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir Caspian. Susan ne voulait pas le quitter, particulièrement si elle le quittait sans rien mais avec des questions comme ce qu'ils 'pouvaient faire ensemble'. Elle ressentait trop de choses pour le prince pour juste s'éloigner de tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux maintenant... renoncer aux désirs de son coeur était sa seule option... peut importe combien de temps il leur restait parce qu'ils avaient besoin de jouir de leurs précieux instants ensemble.

"Tu... tu m'aimes aussi ?" demanda-t-il à Susan alors qu'elle souriait face à sa réponse stupéfiante suite à sa confession.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue. "Caspian, je ne suis pas entièrement sûre que ce soit toi, mais je suis prête à découvrir si tu l'es. Je sais que je ne resterais pas Narnia très longtemps et je n'ai aucune idée de quand je reviendrais ou si je te reverrais alors je ne veux pas vivre avec le regret de n'avoir jamais su ce que toi et moi pourrions partager parce que j'ai trop peur de te perdre lorsque je retournerais dans mon monde. Et si cela doit être notre dernière nuit ensemble avant que je ne parte, alors je veux la passer avec toi."

Au plus profond de lui, Caspian savait que Susan avait raison. Ce n'était pas son droit de défier le souhait d'Aslan de renvoyer les Pevensie dans leur monde. Il était temps pour eux de partir, le roi comprenait maintenant qu'il devrait juste accepter leur décision, car ils la prendraient seuls. L'Angleterre n'était pas leur maison, mais c'est là d'oû ils venaient et si le Grand Lion croyait vraiment qu'ils y appartenaient, alors c'était leurs devoirs de suivre ses ordre et de revenir à Narnia seulement si c'était nécessaire.

Susan se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ferma ses yeux doucement et l'embrassa légèrement. Le feu de la passion brûla entre eux alors que Caspian répondait en reprenant rapidement le contrôle du baiser et envahissait sa bouche, voulant désespérément gouter à ses douces cavernes de nouveau pour savoir que tout était réel. Lorsqu'il réalisa que Susan essayait de défaire les boutons de sa chemise de ses mains tremblantes, il les emprisonna dans les siennes et dit, "Attends. Pas ici." La prenant dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée, le beau prince la porta avec tout son amour dans sa chambre alors que le coeur de Susan battait furieusement dans sa poitrine comme il la tenait dans ses bras. Après l'avoir déposé doucement sur le grand lit, Caspian referma la porte de la chambre et se tourna vers elle, la déesse qui était allongée sur ses oreillers, seulement éclairée par la lumière du clair de lune. Un désir brûlant coulait dans ses veines, il se coucha avec elle sur le lit, essayant de ne pas l'écraser de son poids, puis ils commencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément. Avec son aide, Susan enleva sa chemise et la jeta sur le sol. Caspian posa ses mains autour de son visage et lui donna un baiser électrisant avant d'arracher son peignoir. Ils enlevèrent bientôt le reste de leurs vêtements et consommèrent tendrement leur amour sous le ciel de minuit jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient faibles. La douleur ne s'attarda pas alors que tous deux y pensaient, supplanté par le désir de leur intimité naissante.

Malgré la chaleur dû à leurs récents ébats amoureux, Caspian enroula ses bras autour de Susan en demandant aux étoiles que les choses puissent rester ainsi pour toujours. Il embrassa son front doucement et reposa son visage doucement contre le sien. "Je t'aime, Susan," murmura-t-il dans son oreille. "Je t'ai aimé dès l'instant oû je t'ai vu dans les bois et je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis à toi pour toujours."

"Je sais," murmura faiblement Susan en retour alors qu'elle se battait contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant, ayant peur que cela puisse vraiment être leur unique nuit ensemble avant son retour en Angleterre. "Je t'aime moi aussi."

Les jeunes amants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour les quelques heures qu'ils avaient avant le lever du soleil. Caspian se réveilla plus tard dans la matinée au son des gazouillement des oiseaux et se tourna pour faire face à la silhouette endormie de Susan, mais ses yeux bruns s'élargirent sous le choc lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas là.

Susan était partie.


	3. Persuasion Passionnée

Voici déjà le troisième chapitre, que j'ai traduit relativement vite. Tellement vite d'ailleurs que je n'ai plus que 2 chapitres de retard sur l'histoire originale, alors ne vous étonnez pas si les updates se trouvent espacés après le chapitre 5. Continuez à me lire et n'oubliez pas de reviewer.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Persuasion Passionnée**

_Une heure plus tôt..._

Susan ouvrit difficilement ses paupières lourdes de sommeil après la nuit blanche, irritées par la lumière crue du soleil entrant par la fenêtre de la chambre. Une fois sa vision rétablie, elle paniqua un peu en prenant conscience de l'environnement inconnu qui l'entourait et remarqua qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre, ne portant plus de vêtements non plus. En regardant l'autre côté du grand lit, la Reine Susan la Douce vit Caspian paisiblement endormi, un sourire sur le visage. Susan était dans la chambre du prince, plus précisément dans son lit. Les flashes de leur rencontre nocturne dans la cour et de la consommation de leur amour ressurgirent immédiatement. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses mains explorer doucement tout son corps, le feu d'un désir inconnu sur sa peau de porcelaine. Elle pouvait encore sentir le goût ses lèvres quand il l'embrassait tendrement comme il chuchotait dans son oreille. Et elle pouvait encore voir l'amour dans ses yeux alors que leurs corps nus se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, gémissant doucement le nom de l'autre dans l'obscurité. Susan n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle coucherait avant le mariage, mais elle ne regrettait pas sa décision d'être avec Caspian. Ils étaient amoureux et c'était ce que les gens faisaient dans ce cas là, se dit-elle. Ce qu'elle regrettait vraiment était le fait que ce serait probablement la première et la dernière fois qu'ils feraient l'amour ensemble. Après que Caspian lui ais dit qu'il l'aimait, elle avait du prendre sur elle pour ne pas pleurer et l'inquiéter. Elle ne le fit pas et ils s'endormirent finalement vers trois heures plus tôt ce matin.

Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le Prince Telmarin, la brunette se leva doucement, couvra d'un drap noir son corps nu et remarqua immédiatement sa chemise de nuit sur le sol avec le reste de leurs vêtements éparpillés. Elle descendit silencieusement du lit encore chaud de sa présence et remit ses vêtements, sachant qu'elle devait revenir dans sa propre chambre avant que tous les autres dans le château ne soient réveillés. Après s'être habillée, Susan marcha vers le côté du lit de Caspian et sourit faiblement à sa silhouette inconsciente, l'étudiant dans son sommeil. Elle écarta une mèche de devant son visage et embrassa doucement sa joue avant de murmure, "Fais de beaux rêves, mon amour."

Elle quitta silencieusement la chambre et marcha dans les couloirs vides vers sa chambre en évitant les gardes. Une fois que Susan eut refermée la porte derrière elle, elle se retourna lentement avant de s'appuyer contre le mur et soupirer en fermant les yeux, se replongeant dans les évènements de la nuit passée. Cela semblait toujours aussi surréaliste. Il y a juste douze heures, elle et les autres accueillaient le retour héroïque d'Aslan et continuaient à célébrer leur victoire, d'avoir ramené la paix à Narnia. Tant de choses avaient changé, particulièrement pour Caspian, que c'était presque accablant. Aujourd'hui était son premier jour officiel en tant que Roi. Son couronnement aurait lieu plus tard dans la matinée et ensuite Aslan avait prévu pour les Telmarins qui ne souhaitaient plus vivre à Narnia leur retour sur la terre de leurs ancêtres. "Quand partirons-nous maintenant ?" Susan continuait à se demander combien de temps encore elle et ses frères et soeurs resteraient ici, sachant qu'ils pensaient probablement la même chose qu'elle.

Dans une tentative de purifier son esprit pour la journée qui commencait, la Reine Susan se lava et mit une magnifique robe bleu ciel avec des manches bouffantes blanches. C'était la parfaite tenue pour le courronnement de Caspian. Susan essaya de se convaincre en se regardant dans le miroir que ce n'était pas pour l'impressionner, mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Caspian et combien il serait probablement séduit par sa robe. Elle était amoureuse et elle savait qu'il éprouvait la même chose. Il y a un 'mois' en Angleterre, Susan n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de quelqu'un si rapidement. Les gens amoureux l'avaient toujours dégoûté auparavant, particulièrement lorsqu'elle voyait des étudiants de son école s'afficher en public. Cependant, sa rencontre avec le beau Prince Telmarin avait changé sa vision des choses et lui avait juste fait comprendre à quel point Narnia lui avait manqué au cours de son année d'absence. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle pouvait de nouveau l'appeler maison, car aussitôt qu'elle et les autres avaient marché sur cette belle plage jusqu'aux ruines de Cair Paravel, Susan s'était immédiatement souvenue qu'ils devraient retournés à Finchley parce que toutes les bonnes choses doivent finir un jour.

--

Environ deux heures plus tard, le couronnement débuta à l'intérieur de l'église du château oû Narniens et Telmarins attendaient le nouveau roi officiellement couronné. Aslan, Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy se trouvaient tout devant alors que Caspian approchait lentement dans l'allée somptueuse tandis que la cérémonie commencait. Il était nerveux ; Susan pouvait le dire par la façon dont il la regardait. Elle semblait absolument stupéfiante dans sa robe bleue et blanche et Caspian prit un moment pour remercier le ciel que son amour soit toujours là... à porter de main. Peut-être qu'Aslan ne les renverra pas dans leur monde après tout, pensa-t-il. Lorsque le Prince Telmarin arriva au pied de l'escalier, il fut reconnaissant de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune tristesse ou colère dans les yeux bleus de Susan, peut-être qu'elle ne regrettait pas sa décision d'avoir passé la nuit avec lui comme Caspian l'avait d'abord craint en se réveillant seul plus tôt ce matin. Leurs deux regards restèrent plongés l'un dans l'autre alors que la musique continuait à jouer et que Aslan donnait un bref discours sur le pourquoi il l'avait choisit pour être le Roi de Narnia. A la fin du couronnement, Susan remit soigneusement la couronne d'or à Peter qui la plaça doucement sur le tête de Caspian après qu'il eut juré de servir la justice et garder la paix à Narnia. Des applaudissements se firents entendre partout dans l'église alors que le nouveau Roi s'agenouillait, souriant discrètement à Susan avant de saluer doucement la foule de la main.

C'était fait. La paix régnait de nouveau sur la terre magique et le nouveau Roi avait été couronné pour gouverner Narnia. Les enfants Pevensie avaient accompli tout ce pour quoi il avait été appelés à faire... Leur voyage était maintenant terminé.

--

Peu de temps après la fin du couronnement, Susan faiasit une promenade calme sur les terres du château lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant une grande porte - la même porte menant au jardin de Caspian. Décidant que cela embellirait sa promenade de la finir par le jardin magnifique, Susan ouvrit la porte et la ferma après être entrée. Etudiant le paysage de plus près maintenant à la lumière du jour, le Reine de Narnia ne pouvait pas croire à quel point c'était beau. Son jardin était vraiment le lieu le plus à couper le souffle qu'elle ait jamais vu. La verdure en Angleterre était toujours très luxuriante du fait des saisons pluvieuses, mais elle ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec Narnia, cependant, de toutes les façons qui soient.

"Préfères-tu toujours que je te laisse seule ?" dit une voix familière derrière elle comme sortie d'un rêve.

Se retournant, elle vit que Caspian portait maintenant une chemise de soirée bleue et soyeuse sur un pull gris foncé avec un pantalon noir, un manteau et des bottines. Sa tenue aurait semblé complètement ridicule en Angleterre - comme tout droit sortie d'une pièce de Shakespeare ou du Moyen Age - mais était étonnamment attirante sur lui, pensa Susan. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, l'inquiétude s'inscrivant bientôt sur son visage. "Oû es-tu allée ce matin, Susan ? Quand je me suis réveillé, tu étais partie. J'ai pensé que peut-être tu regrettais ce que nous avions fait, que peut-être les choses étaient allées trop loin entre nous. Etait-ce trop, trop tôt ?"

Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, elle le fit taire et sourit. Ce simple contact physique envoya des frissons dans tous le corps de Caspian, qui était toujours stupéfié que ces contacts aussi légers soient-ils puissent le rendre fou de désir. Susan, d'autre part, était stupéfiée par ses mots et sa chaleur. Il était si mignon de s'inquiéter comme ça parce qu'elle savait que la plupart des garçons ne le sont pas, particulièrement à son âge. Son intérêt pour sa moralité la faisait juste l'aimer d'autant plus. "Non, je ne regrette pas d'avoir été avec toi la nuit dernière, Caspian. C'était mon choix à moi aussi, tu te souviens ? C'est juste que quand je me suis réveillée, je savais que je devais retourner dans ma chambre avant que quelqu'un ne découvre que je n'y étais pas. Peter t'aurait probablement battu à mort s'il nous avait attrapé ensemble et je ne voulais pas qu'il te tue juste après que tu es revendiqué ton trône."

Caspian ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas de regrets qu'ils aient été ensemble. Il s'était sûrement perdu dans une fantaisie, mais si c'était un rêve, alors il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Trop beau pour être vrai ou non, il ne voulait pas perdre une seule seconde avec elle. "Donc tu veux que ce soit une liaison amoureuse interdite oû nous devrons nous cacher et mentir à tout le monde ? C'est ce que tu veux ?"

Susan frappa son avant bras gentiment et commenca à rire. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais."

L'attirant vers lui dans l'intention de la chatouiller, le sourire étincelant de Caspian se métamorphosa immédiatement en un regard sérieux et elle arrêta rapidement de rire alors qu'ils se fixaient passionnément. C'était dans des moments silencieux et tendres comme celui là avec le jeune roi que Susan sentait qu'elle perdait la capacité de respirer correctement et n'avait plus les idées claires. Juste un coup d'oeil dans ses orbes chocolats et le reste du monde autour d'eux cessait d'exister.

"Tu m'a manqué, mon amour," murmura Caspian alors qu'il appuyait doucement son front contre le sien.

"Je sais," répondit Susan doucement avant d'embrasser sa joue, d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui et poser sa tête sur son torse, écoutant les battements relaxants de son coeur. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir quitté ce matin. Tu m'as manqué toi aussi."

Caspian ferma les yeux alors qu'il posait sa tête sur le dessus de la sienne en savourant ce moment, toujours aussi soulagé et heureux que Susan soit dans ses bras là oû elle devait être et non repartie en Angleterre. Elle et les autres devraient avoir pour option de rester à Narnia de manière permanente si leurs coeurs le désiraient. Ils avaient tant fait pour lui, pour Aslan et pour les Narniens que cela semblait juste de leur permettre de vivre là oû ils le voulaient. Le jeune roi savait que s'il y avait une façon pour que Susan puisse rester dans son royaume, il l'exécuterait sans hésiter une seconde. Sa reine méritait tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner et tellement plus.

"Je regrette que cela ne puisse pas toujours êre ainsi - juste toi et moi ensemble pour toujours comme cela devrait êre," dit Caspian en baissant les yeux vers Susan en relevant sa tête, son index sous son menton, puis l'embrassa passionnément. Ses mains encerclèrent fermement sa taille alors qu'elle relevait lentemant ses bras vers son cou, savourant tous deux la sensation des lèvres de l'autre. Le baiser différait de tous ceux que Caspian lui avait donné auparavant. C'était tendre et doux, presque comme s'il essayait de savourer les précieux instants qu'il avait encore avec la fille qui avait capturé son coeur à la première seconde oû leurs regards s'étaient croisés dans les bois. Le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble avait plus de valeur que toute les richesses du monde, aucune somme d'argent ou de pouvoir ne pourraient jamais se mesurer à la Reine Susan la Douce à ses yeux.

Se rappelant immédiatement la surprise qu'il avait planifié pour son amour avant la réunion royale plus tard ce jour, il la libéra lentement. "Nous devons y aller," dit-il doucement. "J'ai une surprise pour toi."

"Quoi ?" demanda Susan, étonnée par son geste innatendu. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Sortant un foulard blanc de sa poche arrière, Caspian se positionna derrière Susan et lui banda les yeux. "Ce ne serait pas une surprise si je te le disais, tu ne penses pas ?"

"Caspian, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demanda-t-elle, se tenant à ses bras lorsqu'elle ne put plus voir. "Tu vas me bander les yeux jusqu'à ce que nous y arrivions ?"

"C'est amusant, pas vrai ?" répondit-il avec un sourire alors qu'il finissait d'attacher le foulard avant de lui prendre la main. "Aie confiance en moi. Je te promets de ne pas te laisser tomber ou te faire mal."

"Ou bien je prendrais mon arc et mes flèches et je te montrerais à quel point mes compétences au tir à l'arc sont excellentes," le menaça Susan, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

"Crois-moi," dit Caspian en souriant toujours comme il la conduisait doucement hors du beau jardin. "Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus."

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune couple arriva finalement à destination après une courte distance sur les terre extérieures du château et Caspian défit doucement le foulard du visage de Susan. Après avoir regarder autour d'elle pour voir oû ils étaient et remarquer rapidement qu'ils étaient seuls, elle baissa les yeux devant elle et vit un magnifique pique-nique avec de délicieux mets incluant plusieurs variétés de fruits, des crackers, du fromage de chèvre, du chocolat noir, des assiettes en or et deux gobelets à moitiés remplis de vin rouge. Tout était parfaitement disposé sur une couverture noire sur l'herbre verte à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Susan haleta alors que Caspian enroulait ses bras autour d'elle amoureusement, se penchant légèrement pour embrasser la base de sa nuque.

Posant sa tête sur son épaule, un sourire sur le visage, il demanda, "Je suppose que tu approuves ma surprise pour toi ?"

"C'est absolument magnifique," dit Susan doucement alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour embrasser sa joue. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fait tout ça. C'est la chose la plus attentionnée qu'on ait jamais faite pour moi. Merci."

Voir son doux sourire était un remerciement, mais Caspian ne pouvait résister à obtenir plus de 'merci' de Susan, car la tentation était trop irrésistible pour l'ignorer. Il captura ses lèvres et elle répondit en inclinant la tête pour lui donner plus d'accès. Se tournant pour lui faire face sans arrêter de l'embrasser, la brunette enfouit doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux et caressa son dos. Un gémissement s'échappa malgré lui sous le plaisir de ses mains errantes, mais il en voulait plus. Son corps tout entier la désirait. Approfondissant le baiser, une partie de lui regrettait de ne pouvoir juste la ramener à sa chambre et l'aimer jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus respirer. Après plusieurs minutes de baisers ardents, Caspian se détacha malgré lui, sachant que s'ils continuaient, il ne serait pas capable de s'arrêter et empêcher l'intense désir sexuel presque incontrolable de le submerger. Une fois qu'ils eurent repris leurs souffles, ils s'assirent soigneusement sur la couverture et le jeune roi prit quelque chose derrière le panier de pique-nique, il en sortit une rose rouge qu'il lui remit tendrement.

"Elle est magnifique," dit Susan alors qu'elle le regardait amoureusement.

"Pas autant que toi," murmura Caspian en faisant glisser doucement sa main sur son avant-bras.

Elle rougit à son compliment durant quelques secondes et il prit l'assiette de fruits pour elle. Susan prit une grosse fraise et commenca à manger. Après qu'ils eurent fini de se rassassier, le couple décida de se détendre et se pelotonna contre l'arbe en savourant l'instant présent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligés de partir pour l'assemblée. Susan parla de la première fois qu'elle et ses frères et soeurs étaient venus et ce que c'était pour eux de gouverner à tel jeune âge jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient adultes. "C'était si étrange de revenir dans la maison du Professeur Kirk après avoir vécu si longtemps à Narnia. Je veux dire, c'était presque comme si nous avions voyagé à travers le temps ou quelque chose - une minute j'étais une adulte gouvernant tout un pays en tant que Reine aux côtés des mes frères et soeurs et l'instant d'après j'étais de retour à mon ancienne vie sous les traits d'une jeune fille de 15 ans... comme si je n'avais jamais quitté l'Angleterre. Après la défaite de la Sorcière Blanche face à Aslan et le retour de la paix dans l'Ancien Narnia, j'ai pensé que nous ne partirions jamais avant qu'on nous le dise différement. Je déteste l'admettre maintenant, mais j'étais la dernière à vraiment accepter Narnia comme une réalité dans nos vies quand nous sommes venus ici d'abord." Susan fit une pause avant de continuer. "Bien que je pense que c'était plus dur pour moi de partir quand nous sommes finalement retournés chez le Professeur, cependant, chacun de nous traitait notre retour en Angleterre à sa manière. Peter déclenchait des bagarres avec d'autres garçons de l'école, Edmund terminait les bagarres pour 'l'aider' et Lucy rêvassait constamment des Arbres Dansants et de revoir Aslan... mais moi je voulais toujours être seule et ne pas être dérangée par les autres. Rien en Angleterre ne semblait plus réel à mes yeux et j'avais horreur de savoir qu'une fois que nous serions retournés à Narnia, nous serions renvoyés à Finchley encore une fois parce que c'était ce que voulait Aslan. Je ne lui en veux pas de nous avoir renvoyés, vraiment pas. Il est vraiment l'être le plus sage et le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré et je le considère un peu comme un deuxième père, mais c'est juste trop dur d'être à nouveau consciente que nous ne resteront pas ici."

"Crois-tu que Aslan vous laissera rester aussi longtemps que la dernière fois ?" demanda Caspian, le remords se lisant dans ses yeux sombres alors qu'il entrelaçait délicatement ses doigts aux siens.

"J'espère qu'il nous laissera," dit Susan d'un air désolé en se blotissant plus profondément entre ses bras. "Mais je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. La nuit dernière avant que Lucy n'aille se coucher, elle m'a dit une chose que Aslan lui a dit lorsqu'elle l'a finalement trouvé dans les bois et a confirmé ce que je savais déjà quand nous sommes venus à Narnia la première fois."

"Qu'a-t-il dit ?"

"Que les choses n'arrivent jamais deux fois de la même manière. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais je savais qu'il se référait à nous. Nous retournerons chez nous plus tôt que la dernière fois et reviendrons lorsque nous serons nécessaire ici de nouveau. Comme auparavant."

Caspian embrassa le sommet de son crâne et soupira lourdement. Il ne voulait toujours pas croire que les Anciens Rois et Reines puissent partir n'importe quand - que Susan puisse être allongée ici dans ses bras à ce moment, mais repartir pour son monde l'instant d'après. Tous les regards volés qu'ils avaient partagé au cours de leur combat pour la paix contre Miraz, tous les baisers passionnés qu'il lui avait donné la nuit dernière, et la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour sous les étoiles seulement quelques heures plus tôt ne seraient rien de plus que des souvenirs aussitôt qu'Aslan aurait estimé qu'il était temps pour les Pevensie de quitter Narnia. C'était presque insupportable de seulement y penser - ne plus jamais tenir Susan dans ses bras de nouveau ou embrasser ses lèvres chaudes.

"Nous devrions y'aller," dit Susan, essayant d'éloigner ses pensées douloureuses. "Les autres doivent se demander oû nous sommes."

Après s'être écartée de lui et s'être relevée, Caspian la suivit. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, l'empêchant de bouger. Il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir parce qu'il savait que chaque pas l'éloignerait plus encore de lui et la rapprocherait de l'Angleterre. "Non, ne pars pas encore. Notre présence n'est pas exigée dans la château avant au moins deux heures."

"Caspian." Elle dit son nom doucement, sachant exactement ce qu'il essayait de faire. "Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Je retourne en Angleterre et aucun de nous ne peut changer ça. Je ne veux plus aller nulle part maintenant que tu me veux, mais je ne désobéirais pas aux ordres d'Aslan. C'est grâce à lui que je suis devenue Reine en premier lieu. N'oublie pas qu'il est le Roi des Rois et qu'il nous a tous sauvé lorsque nous nous battions contre ton peuple. Aslan mérite notre respect, pas notre tristesse pour ce qu'il croit être nos chemins justes dans la vie."

Susan se tourna pour partir une fois encore, mais Caspian lui fit rapidement face et la prit dans ses bras, le désespoir et le désir remplissaient ses yeux sombres. "Ecoute-moi, Susan. Je t'aime de toutes les fibres de mon être. Tu es ma première pensée quand je me réveille et le dernière lorsque je me couche chaque nuit. Tu hantes tous mes rêves et tu es la seule personne que je vois chaque fois que nous sommes dans la même pièce. Tu es mon âme, m'obsédant partout oû je vais, mais je ne veux pas d'autre manière. Ce que je ressens pour toi ne disparaîtra jamais et nous le savons tous les deux. Je me fiche que nous venions de mondes différents ou que tu ais 1300 ans de plus que moi parce que j'ai senti l'attirance entre nous au moment oû nous nous sommes rencontrés dans la forêt. Je ne peux pas détourner mon regard depuis ce jour oû tu as essayé de me montrer comment utiliser mon arbalète et ensuite tu m'as montré tes impressionnantes compétences. Je ne me suis jamais senti plus honteux que lorsque j'ai vu la déception dans ton regard après que la Sorcière Blanche ait essayé de revenir. Cela m'a brisé de pensez que tu n'aurais plus jamais confiance en moi après ça, mais quand je t'ai sauvé de ce soldat dans les bois et que j'ai vu ton visage, j'ai su que tu avais toujours confiance. J'ai regardé d'un air impuissant avec le Grand Roi Peter alors que tu étais suspendue dans le vide pendant la bataille d'hier, et bien que nous nous sommes regardés de loin, nous sachions tous les deux que tu allais bien. La première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés, la nuit dernière, était si stupéfiante que je continus constamment à penser que c'est juste un autre de mes rêves. Et quand nous avons fait l'amour... les mots ne peuvent décrire ce que j'ai ressenti quand je te tenais dans mes bras. Après tout ce par quoi nous sommes passés, maintenant je ne peux pas supporter de ne rien faire et prétendre être d'accord avec ta décision de quitter Narnia en sachant que ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons."

"Mais ce n'est pas notre choix," rétorqua-t-elle brusquement.

"Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre, cependant tu te bats avec ton respect pour Aslan. Je le respecte autant que toi, mais je te demande d'écouter ta conscience cette fois. Oublie ta logique, suis ton coeur et tu verras que j'avais raison depuis le début."

"Non," dit Susan, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos et fermait les yeux, essayant de ne pas entendre ce qu'il lui disait. "Tu as tort. Ce n'est pas ma décision et ne le sera jamais, Caspian. Je croyais que tu avais compris la nuit dernière alors arrête ça."

Il se rapprocha d'elle et son souffle chaud chatouilla le dos de son cou, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps. Enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Susan, le jeune roi savait que sa plaidoirie sincère la faisait réfléchir sur la décision d'Aslan de les renvoyer. Les mots passionnés de Caspian étaient comme des papillons devant une flamme. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait lui résister et avait l'intention de tout faire pour qu'elle change d'avis et la convaincre de demander à Aslan de permettre à elle et aux autres Pevensie de rester à Narnia aussi longtemps qu'ils le voudraient. "Non, je ne le ferais pas. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que tu vois ce qui est juste devant tes yeux. Tu ne seras jamais vraiment heureuse en Angleterre si ton coeur appartient ici. Tu devras trouver la force de te battre pour ce que tu veux, mon amour." Caspian embrassa sa joue et sa nuque doucement avant de la faire tourner pour qu'elle lui face face alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Il entoura son visage de ses mains chaudes et la regarda tendrement. "Choisis-moi, Susan, et je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur et je ne peux pas te laisser partir."

Déchirée entre ses sentiments pour lui et son devoir enver le Grand Lion, Susan ne pouvait plus l'écouter, car ses mots tendres devenaient trop manipulateurs. "S'il te plait ne dis pas ça. Pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas juste."

Ignorant ses plaintes, il continua à lui parler avec la tendresse extrême dans sa voix alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. "Je t'aime."

"S'il te plait... arrête...," le pria-t-elle faiblement.

"Je t'aime," répéta-t-il encore en sentant son potentiel de défense s'amenuir progressivement.

"Ne..." fut tout ce que la brunette aux yeux bleus put dire.

"Je t'aime..." murmura Caspian doucement, ses lèvres frolant maintenant les sienne.

Admettant silencieusement la défaite avec une lueur de désir dans le regard, Susan posa sa main droite sur l'arrière de son cou, la gauche sur sa poitrine. "Je t'aime moi aussi..." répondit-elle finalement avant de l'attirer dans un baiser passionné. Leurs corps se fondirent l'un dans l'autre. Ils se baissèrent et s'allongèrent sur la couverture, donnant vie à leurs désirs lascifs sans aucunes autres pensées. Après avoir enlever leurs vêtements et s'être taquinés avec de doux baisers, ils firent l'amour tendrement puis Caspian les recouvrit de son manteau noir. Il laissa reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine et elle caressa doucement ses boucles noirs, tous deux en sueur, physiquement épuisés, cependant comblés après l'expérience agréable qu'ils venaient de partager. Ils bougèrent et Caspian tira le manteau plus serré autour d'eux et posa un bras protecteur autour de son amour. Susan porta son autre main à ses lèvres et embrassa chacun de ses doigts légèrement alors que Caspian la regardait amoureusement, sa silhouette se devinant sous le tissu noir, en contraste avec sa peau pâle. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une déesse.

"A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?" lui demanda Susan en bougeant pour positionner sa tête sur son torse nu.

Lui souriant, Caspian ne put résister à la faire rougir. "Je pensais seulement à quel point tu es belle à cet instant. En fait, je ne me lasse pas de te regarder comme ça plus souvent."

Ses joues et ses oreilles rougirent alors qu'elle semblait embarrassée ; cependant il souleva rapidement son menton de sa main libre et l'embrassa profondément plusieurs secondes, faisant disparaître son malaise aussitôt que leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Susan lui sourit alors qu'ils entrelaçaient ses doigts aux siens une fois encore et Caspian posa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur son front avant de soupirer de contentement. Les jeunes amants étaient allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans se soucier du monde autour d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent quelqu'un huler à quelques mètres de là oû ils se trouvaient.

"Susan ! Oû es-tu ?"

La jeune femme reconnut immédiatement la voix et se releva brusquement, la crainte se lisant dans son regard. "C'est Peter !"


	4. Irrésistible Tentation

Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à suivre cette magnifique histoire. L'auteur a updaté récemment et a annoncé que l'histoire ne comporterait que 8 chapitres, le compte à rebours est lancé. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Irrésistible Tentation**

"C'est Peter !" murmura Susan alors qu'elle se relevait rapidement de la couverture oû ils étaient couchés. "S'il nous trouve ensemble comme ça, il te tuera de ses propres mains !"

"Oû est-il ?" demanda Caspian après s'être relevé avec elle, essayant de ne pas imaginer le Grand Roi Peter transperçer son coeur de son épée légendaire. "A quel distance de nous se trouve Peter ?"

"Susan !" Peter hurla le nom de sa jeune soeur alors qu'il était à sa recherche.

"Il ne doit pas être très loin puisque je peux reconnaitre sa voix. Nous devons partir d'ici avant qu'il ne nous découvre. Peter est plus protecteur envers moi que mon père et je sais qu'il te découpera en morceaux s'il nous attrape comme ça."

"Et oû proposes-tu que nous allions ?" la questionna Caspian alors qu'ils rassemblaient leurs vêtements pour se rhabiller. "Il n'y a nulle part oû se cacher ici et il nous verra si nous essayons de retourner au château."

"Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, ensuite nous réfléchirons à un moyen pour qu'il ne nous voit pas," répondit Susan en essayant de récupérer ses sous-vêtements aussi vite que possible.

"Oû es-tu, Su ?" continua à hurler Peter et les deux amants se regardèrent, à demis-vêtus, lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que la voix se rapprochait.

"Il est tout près," murmura Caspian anxieusement, qui ne portait que son pantalon noir et sa chemise déboutonnée. "Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?"

"Je ne sais pas !" le rabroua la brunette alors qu'elle était seulement vêtue d'une sorte de nuisette blanche qu'elle portait sous sa robe. Susan jeta un coup d'oeil de l'autre côté de l'arbre et vit que son frère ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Heureusement, Peter regardait dans la direction opposée donc il ne la vit pas, mais néanmoins elle était toujours inquiète quant à ce qu'il les trouve. Il pouvait les surprendre à tout moment et alors la vie de Caspian cesserait d'être - devenant le roi de Narnia au règne le plus court de tout les temps.

"Je suis désolé," dit Caspian à Susan avec des remords et elle le regarda. "Tout est ma faute. J'aurais du me contrôler et attendre que nous soyons rentrés à l'intérieur pour que personne ne nous vois comme ça, mais..."

"Ne t'excuse pas," le coupa-t-elle au milieu de sa phrase d'une voix ferme mais tendre. "Ce n'est pas ta faute, du moins pas plus que la mienne. Et si Peter nous attrape, alors nous ferons face ensemble." Un sourire de gratitude apparut sur le visage du beau prince puis ils retournèrent à l'observation de Peter, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux et se rapprochait rapidement.

"Susan, parle-moi ! Est-ce que tu es là ?" hurla-t-il encore.

Alors que Peter était sur le point de contourner le large tronc de l'arbre et de surprendre les jeunes amants en flagrant délit, le trio entendit soudain quelqu'un galoper vers le Grand Roi. Il se tourna pour se retrouver face à Glenstorm - au grand soulagement de Caspian.

"Votre Majesté," salua respecteusement le centaure.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, Glenstorm ?" demanda Peter à son cher ami et allié.

"Aslan demande à parler avec vous et la Reine Susan immédiatement, mon seigneur. Il dit qu'il a une question importante dont il souhaite discuter avec vous deux avant l'assemblée de cet après-midi."

"Avez-vous déjà trouvé Susan ? Est-elle avec Aslan maintenant ?"

"Je suis désolé, Votre Majesté, mais elle ne l'est pas. J'ai parlé à quelques gardes à la porte et ils ont dit que la Reine Susan est venue ici avec le Roi il y a environ deux heures, mais elle était..." Sa voix s'estompa et Peter commenca imméditement à s'inquiéter pour sa soeur.

"Mais elle était quoi ?" demanda le Grand Roi. "Que faisait-elle ici avec Caspian ? Allait-elle bien ?"

Glenstorm resta silencieux un instant et semblait réfléchir à l'idée de répondre à la question. "Ils ont dit que les yeux de Sa Majesté Иtaient bandés lorsque Sa Grandeur la amené ici."

"Bandés !" dit Peter alors que la colère et la détresse firent bouillir instantanément le sang qui parcourait ses veine. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire que Caspian a amené ma soeur ici les yeux bandés ?"

Toujours cachés de l'autre côté de l'arbre, Susan commenca à sentir poindre la nervosité tandis que ses muscles se crispaient et que les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de voir son grand frère surprotecteur se battre avec Caspian dans un lutte acharnée, ce qu'elle savait qu'il aurait fait à la seconde oû il les aurait vu quelques minutes plutôt dans leur position compromettante. La Douce Reine enroula ses bras autour du corps de Caspian après qu'il l'ait prit dans ses bras fermement. Essayant de consoler son amour, il embrassa le sommet de son crâne et caressa son dos d'une manière apaisante. Ils continuèrent à observer la conversation de Peter et Glenstorm, tous deux priant silencieusement pour qu'ils partent bientôt.

"Les gardes n'ont pas été exactement certain du pourquoi, mon seigneur. Sa Majesté leur avait dit avant qu'il amenerait la Reine Susan et qu'ils devraient les laisser seuls, que personne ne les dérange jusqu'à l'assemblée sauf en cas d'urgence."

"Donc vous me dite que Caspian a non seulement bandé les yeux de Susan, mais qu'il est aussi tout seul avec elle ?" dit Peter outragé, ses yeux lancant des éclairs. "Oû sont-il ? Il l'a enlevé, pour l'amour de dieu !"

Essayant de calmer la colère du Grand Roi, Glenstorm continua à parler doucement. "Peut-être qu'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose de spécial dans les bois et a décidé de lui faire la surprise en lui bandant les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils y soient. Le Roi Caspian connait très bien ces terres. Les Telmarins vivent ici depuis plusieurs siècles maintenant."

Peter ne fut pas impresionner par l'excuse de Glenstorm. "Je sais exactement pourquoi Caspian a amené Susan ici - dans le seul but de passer du temps en privé ensemble. Je veux dire, vous avez vu la façon dont il la regarde. Caspian est attiré par ma soeur depuis le premier jour oû nous l'avons rencontré. C'est évident qu'il est amoureux d'elle."

"Et est-ce si mal, Votre Majesté ?" demanda tranquilement le courageux guerrier Narnien. "D'être amoureux ? J'ai moi-même une femme et je connais le pouvoir de l'amour. Personne, pas même le Roi Caspian et la Reine Susan, ne devrait refuser le vrai bonheur s'il le trouvait."

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Caspian.

"Excepté si elle ne peut pas rester ici," réfuta Peter avant que ses yeux ne fouillent les terres autour de lui, toujours incapable de repérer âme qui vive. "Tout le monde sait que nous ne sommes pas de ce monde, Glenstorm. Mon frère, mes soeurs et moi même quitteront Narnia lorsque Aslan le voudra. Nous venons lorsque nous sommes utiles et retournons dans notre monde lorsque la paix est rétablie. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et bien que je comprenne les sentiments de Caspian pour Susan, un futur entre eux est absolument hors de question. Je ne veux pas voir Susan le coeur brisé de l'avoir perdu parce que nous ne pouvions pas rester ici. Je sais que cela semble cruel, particulièrement la partie concernant Aslan, mais je crois qu'il sait ce qu'y est le mieux pour nous. C'est ma petite soeur et je ne peux pas supporter de voir Susan souffrir, donc nous devons les trouver avant que Caspian ne dise ou fasse quelque chose qui la poussera à vouloir rester à Narnia"

"Oui, mon seigneur," salua de nouveau Glenstorm. "Je comprends."

Peter gémit alors qu'il ne trouvait toujours aucune trace d'eux. "Si Susan m'avait entendu l'appeler, elle serait ici à cet instant, mais elle ne l'est pas. Ils ne sont pas ici, Caspian l'a surement amené ailleurs. Glenstorm, j'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. S'ils ne sont pas retournés au château dans une heure, alors je veux que vous preniez plusieurs de vos hommes et que vous les trouviez. Une fois que vous les aurez trouvé, ramenez les ici et dites à ma soeur que je veux lui parler immédiatement. Je vais aller voir Aslan et l'informer que nous ne savons pas oû se trouve Susan à l'heure actuelle."

"Comme vous le voudrez, Votre Majesté."

Enfin, Peter et Glenstorm repartirent finalement vers le château. Caspian soupira de soulagement et embrassa la tempe gauche de Susan. "Merci Aslan ! Je commencais à croire qu'ils ne partiraient jamais." Il la relâcha et commenca à ramasser les plats de leur pique-nique et à les mettre dans le panier en bois.

"Peter a raison, tu sais," dit Susan doucement alors qu'elle le regardait.

Caspian arrêta ce qu'il faisait et se releva lentement, assimilant ce qu'elle venait de dire, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Les mots de Peter à Glenstorm avaient eu raison de Susan... l'éloignant de lui de nouveau. Il savaient ce que ses frères et sa soeur représentaient pour elle, particulièrement Peter. Ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus à Narnia, puis avaient régné ensemble en tant que Rois et Reines durant l'Age d'Or. Bien qu'il n'ait lui même ni frère ni soeur, Caspian pouvait imaginer à quel point Peter était irremplaçable pour elle, donc il était compréhensible qu'elle ne veuille pas trahir son grand frère, particulièrement si Aslan s'emmêlait. Dans d'autre circonstances, le Roi Telmarin aurait compris pourquoi Susan estimait qu'elle devait être aux côtés de Peter, mais cette situation était différente. Il était question d'eux et de l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre - ses frères et sa soeur n'avaient absolument rien à faire dans leur relation. "Tu es d'accord avec lui ? Après tout ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt, tu es toujours d'accord avec Peter et pas avec moi ?"

"C'est mon frère, Caspian, c'est difficile de ne pas l'être. Peter essaye seulement de me protéger, de m'empêcher de souffrir. J'écoute ce qu'il dit très sérieusement et je sais que ses mots sont justes parce qu'il vient juste de dire à Glenstorm ce que je te dis depuis la nuit dernière - seulement tu ne m'écoutes pas. Mon retour en Angleterre est inévitable et rien ne peut changer ça."

Le jeune roi fit quelques pas vers elle, la détermination se lisant dans ses yeux bruns. "Non, quelque chose peut changez ça. Tu peux le changer. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est dire à Aslan que tes frères, ta soeur et toi veulent passer le reste de vos vies ici. C'est tout ce que tu dois faire."

"Non, je ne peux pas !" dit Susan avec passion, reculant loin de lui, ses yeux flamboyants. Son action le surprit. "Tu ne connais pas Aslan comme je le connais. Nous ne pouvons pas juste lui demander de rester. Ca ne marche pas comme ça."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas ! Aslan est le vrai Roi de Narnia. Il l'était lorsque la Sorcière Blanche a plongé Narnia dans un hiver qui a duré 100 ans et il l'est toujours maintenant. Il s'est sacrifier pour sauver la vie d'Edmund la dernière fois que nous sommes venus et il a sauvé Lucy dans la forêt hier. Je ne peux pas le défier juste parce que sa décision de nous renvoyer à Finchley me bouleverse... Ce ne serait pas juste après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Aslan est l'être le plus puissant de Narnia et la vraie raison pour laquelle tu as récupéré ton trône. Je l'aime comme un père et le respecte autant que je respecte Peter, alors je ne peux pas lui demander. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas."

Baissant les yeux, Caspian ne pouvait plus la regarder après ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Donc ce que tu me dit c'est que ta loyauté envers Aslan surpasse l'amour que tu prétends ressentir pour moi, j'ai raison ?"

Susan était sous le choc, incertaine quant à savoir si elle avait bien entendu. "Je t'aime vraiment, mais je ne peux pas penser juste à moi et à ce que je veux. Ne comprend-tu pas que cette situation nous dépasse tous les deux ? Je n'irais pas contre les choix d'Aslan."

Relevant la tête et plongeant son regard dans le sien, Caspian commenca à perdre patience. "Et pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, tu étais prête à risquer ta vie sur ce champ de bataille quand nous combattions mon peuple et tu étais prête à te battre contre des soldats Telmarins plus nombreux que toi dans les bois pour t'assurer que Lucy arrive à trouver Aslan... mais tu n'es pas prête à te battre pour notre amour après tout ce que je fais pour te prouver que mes sentiments sont sincères. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?"

Susan resta silencieuse et détourna son regard de lui, sa gorge se serrant alors qu'elle se battait contre les larmes qui menacaient de couler. Cet argument répétitif de pouvoir rester à Narnia pour toujours devait prendre fin. Elle savait maintenant qu'ils étaient trop proche et que les choses entre eux étaient allées trop loin, mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire à ce stade était juste de finalement accepter que leurs destins étaient différents, car c'était une affaire inévitable. Caspian devait accepter que son destin était d'être renvoyée en Angleterre une fois qu'il serait temps pour les Pevensie de quitter Narnia parce qu'elle allait partir, qu'il le veuille ou non.

"Dis moi pourquoi !" exigea-t-il, perdant patience.

"J'aurais du demandé à Aslan de nous renvoyer en Angleterre ce matin avant ton couronnement et partir sans jamais dire au revoir !" hurla Susan de frustration alors qu'elle commencait à pleurer. Les yeux de Caspian s'écarquillèrent face à l'incrédulité et le choc de ses mots. Elle ramassa rapidement le reste de ses vêtements, décidée à partir en courant vers le château avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Caspian fut à ses côtés en un instant, ne laissant pas Susan terminer les choses de cette manière. Une fois qu'il l'eut attrapé, il empêcha la Douce Reine de s'enfuir en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras, de sorte qu'elle laissa tomber les affaires qu'elle tenait.

"Laisse moi partir tout de suite, Caspian !" protesta la brunette avec colère alors qu'elle luttait pour échapper à sa poigne. "Laisse moi partir !"

"Non, je ne le ferais pas ! Je ne te laisserais jamais partir, Susan ! Je me fiche de ce que Peter ou quelqu'un d'autre dit sur ton avenir ! Ils ont tort ! Je sais dans mon coeur que l'endroit oû tu dois être c'est avec moi et tu le sais toi aussi... sinon tu ne serais pas là maintenant. Tu es aussi impuissante face à ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre parce que peu importe oû nous allons ou ce que nous faisons, nous ne pouvons ignorer ce que nos coeurs désirent. Alors ne te bats plus contre ça désormais... Ne te bats plus contre ça." Caspian commenca à la sentir se calmer dans ses bras alors que leurs regards restaient fixés l'un dans l'autre et que sa voix douce n'etait pas plus haute qu'un murmure. "Chaque fois que je te regarde... chaque fois que je te tiens dans mes bras... chaque fois que j'embrasse tes lèvres si douces... je sais exactement ce que tu veux. Tu me veux autant que je te veux... et même Aslan n'a pas un pouvoir assez puissant pour changer ça."

Susan avala difficilement alors qu'elle écoutait ses mots passionnés. Le mélange d'amour et de désir brûlant dans les yeux de Caspian était si puissant... si irrésistible qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du ravissement. Tout en lui était irrésistible : ses yeux sombres, son accent telmarin, ses boucles soyeuses, son corps muslcé, son esprit sans limite, son empressement à se battre pour ce en quoi il croyait. Il était tout ce qu'elle voulait et plus encore... mais entendre la conversation de Peter et Glenstorm lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Susan avait confiance en le jugement d'Aslan et ne pouvait désobéïr à ses ordres s'il croyait vraiement qu'elle devait retourner en Angleterre. Caspian ne comprenait pas la complexité de la situation comme elle, pensa-t-elle. Ayant déjà une fois été adulte lors de son premier voyage à Narnia, elle acceptait la volonté d'Aslan plus que celle du jeune roi.

"Peu importe ce que je veux parce que ce n'est pas mon monde, Caspian. C'est le tien, et lorsque je quitterais Narnia..."

"Non," dit-il fermement alors qu'il plongeait dans ses yeux bleu océan.

"Ne parle pas. Laisse moi partir," lui demanda Susan en le suppliant du regard tout en posant ses mains sur son torse ; il resta dans un silence mécontent. "Quand je quitterais Narnia, je sais que ce sera dur pour toi au début, mais avec le temps tu apprendras finalement à avancer et tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre à aimer. Je veux que tu avances parce qu'après toutes les personnes que tu as aimé et perdu dans ta vie, tu mérites d'être heureux, de fonder une famille avec une femme qui t'aimera autant que je t'aime." Caspian la regarda péniblement recommencer à pleurer, cependant il ne dit rien et Susan essuya rapidement ses larmes et continua à dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. "Je t'aime... plus que tu ne le sauras jamais... mais ce ne serait pas juste de laisser tenir à moi ou à mon souvenir quand je réalise le fait que je ne pourrais jamais revenir ici. Donc je te demande, s'il te plait, de me promettre que tu trouveras quelque d'autre à aimer parce que je sais que qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'es destiné. Et quand tu l'auras trouvé, tu tomberas amoureux, tu feras un beau mariage devant tous nos amis, tu fonderas une famille et ensuite peut-être qu'un jour après que tu auras vécu une longue vie en tant que Roi nous serons ensemble de nouveau dans un autre monde. Mais jusqu'à ce que ce jour vienne, je veux que tu m'oublies. Promets-moi que tu avanceras dans ta vie après que je sois partie."

Caspian la regarda avec incrédulité. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son amour lui disait ces choses, agissant comme si c'était un adieu. Ce n'était pas un adieu... Ca ne pouvait pas l'être après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il ne voulait pas aller de l'avant et trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aimer. Il ne voulait pas fonder une famille avec une autre femme parce qu'il est le Roi de Narnia et a besoin d'un héritier pour son trône. La Reine Susan la Douce était la seule pour lui. Elle était son âme soeur, son grand amour, celle qu'il désirait le plus dans son coeur et elle le serait toujours. "Non..." Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais devint rapidement plus forte et plus désespérée. "Non ! J'ai enfin tout ce que j'ai jamais souhaité avoir mais cela ne signifie rien maintenant sans toi dans ma vie ! Je veux que tu sois celle que j'épouserais et avec qui je vieillirais. Je veux que tu sois celle qui portera nos beaux enfants. Je veux partager mon amour, mon trône et mon lit avec toi pour toujours ! Je ne veux pas rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre parce que la seule femme avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie c'est toi !"

Avant que Susan ne puisse dire un seul mot, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser enivrant. Incapable de résister à la tentation de son tendre contact, Susan l'embrassa avec ferveur et instinctivement enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Caspian l'embrassa avec une passion qui fit disapraitre le monde autour d'eux. Leurs corps se collaient l'un à l'autre alors qu'il reprenait son souffle et embrassa tendrement le creux de son cou. Elle inclina la tête pour lui donner plus d'accès, gémissant son nom. Le son de la douce voix de la reine l'intoxiquait, lui faisant perdre tout son sang-froid.

"Je t'aime..." murmura Caspian à l'oreille de Susan, la faisant légèrement frissonner. "Toi et seulement toi..."

"Je t'aime moi aussi," répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, car elle réalisait que ce n'était pas le moment ou le lieu pour devenir passionné. "Mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions..."

"Ne pense pas," persista-t-il alors qu'il respirait son odeur. "Juste ressens..."

Caspian l'embrassa une fois encore et Susan retourna dans la tempête tourbillonnante d'amour et de désir. Glissant ses mains sous sa chemise déboutonnée, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le peau douce de son dos. Il répondit voracement en posant lui aussi ses mains sur ses hanches alors que son pantalon devenait de plus en plus serré à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. S'embrassant passionnémement, ils se perdaient l'un dans l'autre et ne pouvaient se détachés, leur passion noyaient toutes leurs pensées logiques. Elle était finalement sienne, pensa Caspian en lui-même, et rien ne pourrait plus les empêcher d'être ensemble maintenant. Ils changeraient le destin, peu importe les obstacles face à eux parce qu'ils savaient que leur amour était assez fort pour conquérir n'importe quoi.

"Susan !" Une voix trop familière hurla le nom de la Douce Reine et les amoureux se séparèrent brusquement, tous deux regardant derrière eux pour voir...

"Peter !"

Le Grand Roi regardait le couple sous le choc, qui était visible sur les traits de son visage et dans la colère de ses yeux. Abasourdi de les voir à moitié vêtu, échevelés alors que le reste des vêtements de Susan étaient éparpillés sur le sol, Peter ne pouvait même pas décrire ce qu'il ressentait - il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Caspian irait aussi loin avec elle, même après avoir surpris de tendre moment entre eux. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Peter, je peux t'expliquer..." commenca-t-elle à dire à son grand frère, mais fut rapidement interrompue.

"Non !" objecta Caspian avec passion. "Il est temps pour lui et Aslan de connaitre la vérité sur nous et ce que nous voulons, Susan."

"Espèce d'enfoiré !" hurla Peter férocement alors que son visage devenait rouge de colère et qu'un sang bouillant coulait dans ses veines, prêt à détruire le Telmarin pour avoir profiter de sa petite soeur. "Eloigne-toi d'elle !" Puis la seconde suivante, il fonça vers le nouveau roi et ils tombèrent, sous le regard horrifié de Susan.

"Peter, non !"


	5. Réconfort Inattendu

Je sais que trois mois ont passé depuis la publication du dernier chapitre et j'en suis vraiment désolé. J'espère que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à suivre cette sublime histoire et que je me ferais pardonner en vous offrant avec ce nouveau chapitre le one-shot The Old Woman, toujours sur Caspian et Susan, évidemment. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Réconfort Inattendu**

Peter cloua Caspian au sol tout en le rouant de coup. Enragé, le Grand Roi donnait des coup de poing sans s'arrêter, mais bientôt une lutte s'ensuivit lorsque le roi Telmarin commenca immédiatement à se défendre. Alors que les deux jeunes hommes se roulaient dans l'herbe, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, Susan les suppliait désespérément d'arrêter, en vain.

Rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

La fureur et la frustration avaient prit possession du corps de Peter. Caspian l'avait déjà déçu auparavant, mais cette fois il avait dépassé les bornes lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans une position compromettante avec sa soeur adorée. Susan. La seule personne vers qu'il pouvait toujours se tourner lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré et comprit, il n'y avait pas d'âme plus réfléchie qu'elle à son avis. Lucy, Edmund et elle signifiaient plus pour lui que n'importe qui d'autre, et voir que le nouveau Roi essayait de compromettre l'honneur d'une de ses soeurs était trop dur à supporter. Après le sentiment d'attirance évident entre eux deux le premier jour oû ils s'étaient rencontrés, découvrir que Caspian avait sauvé Susan dans les bois, voir le même désespoir sur son visage alors qu'ils regardaient impuissant Trompillon retenir avec peine Susan d'une main, Peter pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance avec sa soeur - mais voir Caspian embrasser sa soeur à moitiés dévêtus alors qu'il cherchait après elle prouvait qu'il se trompait lourdement. Le nouveau Roi de Narnia n'était rien de plus qu'un insatiable et vicieux serpent prêt à... attaquer sa proie sans défense. Il était comme tous ces autres prétendants égoïstes que Peter avait rencontré durant l'Ancien Temps, venant de très loin parfois pour demander la main de Susan en mariage - pour sa couronne, le pouvoir et la richesse - pas pour l'amour comme elle le méritait, mais Peter n'allait pas laisser l'histoire se répéter. Pas cette fois.

Caspian trouva instantanément en lui le courage de combattre le Grand Roi dans le ressentiment pour Aslan d'avoir choisit de renvoyer les Pevensie en Angleterre en allant contre le bonheur de Susan en refusant de la laissant rester avec lui à Narnia. C'était à son amour de choisir et personne d'autre - surtout pas Peter - ne prendrait de décision pour elle. Elle semblait toujours intérieurement en conflit face aux chemins qui s'offraient à elle, mais reconnaissait également que son incontestable choix était ancré en elle. Ses indicutables arguments lui disaient qu'elle était obligée de suivre les souhaits d'Aslan, car seul le choix du Grand Lion pouvait les renvoyer en Angleterre parce que les tâches assignées au Pevensie avaient été accomplies, ils n'étaient plus nécessaire pour eux d'être sur la landes magiques désormais. Cependant, son coeur disait des choses différentes. Caspian savait que Susan ne voulait pas vraiment retourner dans cet endroit désolé oû elle se sentait vide et préférait la solitude. Chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait, se blottisait dans sa chaleur, ou gémissait de plaisir alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour passionément, il sentait le douloureux désir de la Douce Reine de rester à Narnia avec lui et maintenant dans chaque intention d'explication à Peter.

Susan regardait désespérément Caspian et son frère continuer à se battre, balançant coups de poing et coups de pied à n'en plus finir. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils agissent de cette manière, mais c'était à prévoir - avec Peter sur son fière d'estrier toujours protecteur envers ses frères et soeurs et Caspian la forçant à laisser échapper la vérité sur leur relation par la force dans l'espoir que cela lui permettrait de rester avec lui à Narnia pour toujours. Il y avait eut une rivalité féroce entre eux dés le début, mais Susan avait espéré qu'ils n'en viendraient jamais à ça - particulièrement pas à cause d'elle. "Caspian, Peter, arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît ! Arrêtez-vous avant que l'un d'entre vous ne soit blessé !" hurla-t-elle.

Peter ignora les plaintes de sa jeune soeur, donnant un coup de poing à Caspian à l'estomac alors que celui-ci baissait sa garde pour regarder Susan, et l'envoya à terre, battant enfin le Roi. "Sâle batard égocentrique ! J'avais confiance en toi ! Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi - c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ? En profitant de ma soeur ? Je savais que j'avais raison depuis le début ! Tu n'es pas mieux que Miraz ! Lorsque j'ai appris que tu avais sauvé Susan dans la forêt, j'ai alors pensé que tu étais différent mais tu ne l'es pas. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais trompé en me faisant croire que tu avais des sentiments véritables pour elle, mais je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois parce que je sais maintenant que la seule personne qui est de l'intérêt pour toi, c'est toi même !"

"Comment oses-tu dire ce que Susan signifie pour moi," dit Caspian d'une voix dangereusement basse alors qu'il se relevait faiblement, ses yeux sombres lançants des poignards. "Elle signifie plus pour moi que tu ne le sauras jamais !"

"Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un foutu menteur, et si je te vois à moins de dix mètres de ma soeur à nouveau, j'arracherai moi-même le coeur de ta poitrine."

"Peter !" hurla la brunette à son frère.

"Ne l'écoute pas, Susan ! Il remplit ton esprit de mensonges - juste comme tous ces autres prétendants sans valeur lorsque nous avons régné sur Narnia. J'ai promis à maman que je te protégerais et c'est une promesse que j'ai l'intention de tenir."

Caspian hurla de frustration avant de foncer vers Peter, mais le Grand Roi fut plus rapide. Il sortit son épée et la lame vint se loger dans le cou du Telmarin. Les yeux de Susan s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et elle courut vers son grand frère, repoussant l'objet aiguisé de l'ancien prince. Puis elle se posta devant lui, utilisant ainsi son corps comme un bouclier. "Ca suffit, Peter ! Tout ça va trop loin ! Les Rois de Narnia ne se battent pas entre eux - ce sont de respectables alliés. Vous êtes supposés êtres amis - pas agir comme des idiots arrogants et immatures. Aslan aurait honte de votre comportement enfantin... comme moi."

Peter abaissa son épée, ses yeux bleus profonds fixés sur sa soeur, abasourdi pas l'intensité de sa voix et la colère inscrite sur son visage, trahissant sa vexation envers eux deux. Il eut l'impression de recevoir une giffle - l'origine de la douleur étant plus la personne ayant agit que la giffle en elle-même. Même lorsque Peter avait tenté de libérer la Sorcière Blanche comme le prince Telmarin avant et que Edmund ne l'ait détruit, le regard déçu de Susan était tourné vers Caspian. Seulement maintenant, le regard rancunier de sa soeur lui était destiné. Son incommensurable fierté fut mise à mal, la déconcerter n'était pas son intention. "J'essayais seulement de te protéger, Su. Je ne veux pas te voir le coeur brisé lorsque nous rentrerons chez nous. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous ne resterons pas ici pour toujours. Aslan nous renverras en Angleterre quand il sentira qu'il est temps pour nous de partir, pourquoi être avec Caspian maintenant alors que tu sais que cela ne durera pas ?"

Le regard de Susan refléta rapidement sa culpabilité, incapable de sortir un seul mot en guise de réponse. Elle sentait l'inquiétude dans sa voix ; lui donnant envie de courir se jeter dans les bras de son frère et de pleurer. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle aimait Caspian et une partie d'elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de perdre le seul garçon qui ait jamais volé son coeur. Susan sentit la faiblesse s'insinuer en elle - déchirée entre Caspian et sa famille... entre Narnia et l'Angleterre - le suplice la tuait à petit feu, brisant son esprit. _'Si seulement j'étais restée loin de lui dés le début comme je me l'étais dit, alors rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé,'_ pensa Susan. _'Oh Aslan, pardonnez-moi. Tout est de ma faute.'_

"Tu ne sais pas s'il vous renverra vraiment," répliqua Caspian face à la question de Peter. "Aslan peut tous vous laisser rester cette fois."

"Et s'il ne le fait pas ?" lâcha-t-il. "Alors tous ce que tu as dit à Susan n'aura servi à rien et tu passeras à autre chose aussitôt que nous serons partis."

Se postant devant son amour, Caspian n'allait pas le laisser parler de ses sentiments de cette manière. Il repoussa Peter et son regard s'assombrit, prêt à se battre avec lui à nouveau dans la seconde. "Je ne veux être avec personne d'autre que Susan, et je suis prêt à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui permettre de rester à Narnia - même à abandonner mon trône ! Tout ce que j'ai dit à ta soeur est vrai et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle parce que j'aime Susan plus que quoi que ce soit dans ce monde !"

L'aimait-it ?

Malgré le fait que Peter semblait imperturbable à l'extérieur, il était intérieurement bouleversé par la ferveur de la déclaration d'amour de Caspian - tellement qu'il pourrait croire en la sincérité de ses mots - presque. Il était toujours debout, se souvenant qu'il s'agissait du même garçon qu'il avait vu essayer de violer sa soeur quelques minutes plus tôt dans la lumière du jour. "Comment peux-tu t'attendre à ce que je fasse confiance en un seul mot sortant de ta bouche après ce que j'ai vu ? De beaux discours comme ça ne me persuaderont pas, as-tu oublié que j'étais là quand tous ces pretendants sont venus à Cair Paravel pour tenter d'épouser Susan pour son argent et son pouvoir ? Donne-moi une bonne raison qui me ferait penser que tu es différent de tous les autres ?"

"Parce que je te dis la vérité et tu me connais assez bien pour me croire lorsque je dis que je ne profiterais jamais de Susan. Je ne suis pas un autre prétendant égocentrique, avide de chercher le bonheur matériel de vos fabuleuses fortunes. Je comprends que nous ne nous connaissons seulement que depuis quelque semaines maintenant, mais ça ne change pas ce que je pense d'elle. J'aime Susan plus que les mots peuvent le dire. Elle est la plus courageuse et gentille des filles - femmes que j'ai jamais rencontré et je sais que je ne rencontrerais jamais quelqu'un d'autre comme elle, ni que je désirerais. Elle est la raison pour laquelle j'attends avec impatience chaque nouveau jour, la seule personne capable de me faire sourire. Chaque fois que je suis près d'elle, je me sens heureux d'être vivant. Elle fait battre mon coeur plus vite et me donne le courage de faire n'importe quoi... même te parler comme ça." Caspian se tut un instant, essayant de trouver les mots justes avant de continuer. "Je n'essaye pas de l'éloigner de ta famille, Grand Roi Peter... ou de prendre ta place dans sa vie. J'ai vu ce que toi, Lucy et Edmund signifiaient pour Susan - c'est une des raisons pour lesquels je l'aime tellement. Je l'aime de tout mon coeur et si Aslan savait à quel point Susan compte pour moi, alors je sais qu'il la laisserait rester à Narnia comme vous tous le mériter tous."

Peter fut abasourdi par les mots de Caspian cette fois. Il devait reconnaître qu'aucun autre prétendant n'avait rien dit de tel sur sa soeur. _'Il se soucie vraiment d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne recherche pas la puissance ou l'accomplissement de quelques désirs idiots. Caspian aime vraiment Susan. Il est différent... et s'il l'est, alors elle doit savoir que... et elle ressent la même chose pour lui. Mais... Aslan...'_ Les pensées de Peter s'estompèrent, sachant ce qu'il devait faire. Après avoir soigneusement rangé son épée, il remarqua que la robe de sa soeur était toujours par terre et la ramassa avant de la lui donner. Faisant deux pas en avant, il prit la main de Susan et dit, "Viens. Nous devons parlons, seuls."

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en fixant son grand frère avec perplexité. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je le dis," fut tout ce que Peter réussit à dire de sa voix de ténor impassible alors qu'il commançait à la tirer vers le chemin menant à la porte du château. Susan était sur le point de se retirer de sa prise et de protester, lui disant que sa courte réponse n'était pas une bonne raison pour l'emmener de force comme ça, mais elle réfléchit une seconde et s'arrêta. C'était Peter. Elle avait confiance en son grand frère plus qu'en quiconque et savait qu'il avait une bonne raison pour ses mystérieuses actions, donc elle le suivit comme il le lui avait ordonné.

"Attendez !" appela le Telmarin, stoppant les deux plus vieux Pevensie avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin. "Oû allez-vous ?"

"Je pense que tu peux survivre sans Susan pendant vingt minutes," lui dit calmement le Grand Roi. "Récupères tes vêtements." Caspian ne répondit rien, ayant peur de causer une autre bagarre, alors il regarda silencieusement son amour et son frère s'éloigner vers le château. Susan regarda par dessus son épaule et plongea son regard dans le sien un bref instant, la tristesse et le regret se lisant dans ses orbes brun chocolat. Une fois qu'elle et Peter ne furent plus à porter de sa vue, le regret et le mécontentement peignirent son visage, et libérant un soupir désespéré, une question envahie son esprit.

Allait-il la convaincre de le quitter et de retourner en Angleterre ?

--

Peter conduisit Susan à travers les couloirs du château jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la porte d'une des chambres privées. Il tourna la poignée de cuivre pour ouvrir la porte en bois et se décala pour permettre à sa soeur d'entrer la première. D'abord hésitante, Susan se décida rapidement et entra dans la chambre sens émettre un bruit. Elle ferma ses lourdes paupières, respirant profondément alors qu'elle entendait la porte se refermer. Perdu dans la situation, il ne savait pas par oû commencer. Comment commencer une conversation comme celle-ci avec la personne de votre famille qui vous est la plus proche ? Susan lui tournait le dos, faisant ainsi que Peter se sentit plus calme et plus anxieux en même temps. Son estomac faisait des noeuds, mais il essaya de rester aussi détendu que possible. Il y avait tellement de choses dont il avait besoin de parler avec elle - Caspian, Narnia, l'Angleterre, Aslan - tout.

_'Bordel ! Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire maintenant,'_ se dit Peter alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux blonds sombres.

"Tu pourrais commencer en me disant pourquoi tu voulais parler avec moi en privé," suggéra Susan, presque comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, et finalement se tourna pour lui faire face.

Avec un simple coup d'oeil dans le regard bleu ciel de sa jeune soeur, Peter sut immédiatement qu'elle se jouait de lui. "Comment peux-tu faire ça, Susan ? Non, comment peux-tu même penser être avec Caspian en sachant que nous pouvons retournons à la maison à tout moment ? Ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu briseras ton coeur lorsque Aslan nous renverra en Angleterre ? Je veux dire, c'est évident depuis le premier jour que tu es attirée par lui, mais pourquoi agis-tu en suivant tes sentiments pour lui maintenant ? Cela n'a aucun sens. Tout ça ne veut rien dire ! Et tu veux savoir ce qui est le plus effrayant là-dedans ? Tu es d'habitude la personne la plus résonnable d'entre nous. Pour l'amour de Dieu, quel genre de sort t'a-t-il jeté ?"

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu ça, Peter," répondit-elle avec abattement, un frémissement dans la voix. "Je n'avais absolument aucune intention d'être avec lui, et je suis désolé que ça te bouleverse autant... C'est juste arrivé..."

"Quand tout ça a-til commencé ?" continua-t-il à l'interroger, parlant cependant cette fois d'une manière plus calme, ne voulant pas inquiétée sa soeur plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

"La nuit dernière dans la cour," murmura-t-elle en détournant son regard avant de baisser les yeux sur sa robe dans ses bras. "Je ne pouvais pas dormir après tout ce par quoi nous avions traversé alors j'ai décidé de m'éclaircir les idées et j'ai fini là-bas. J'ai commencé à penser à quel point Narnia était merveilleux... Tout ce que ça signifait pour nous d'être ici à nouveau... Combien tout ça allait me manquer quand Aslan déciderait finalement de nous renvoyer, et bientôt je me suis mise à pleurer... je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher." Le visage de Peter exprima immédiatement le remords et la sympathie pour sa petite soeur ; il n'avait pas idée que quitter Narnia une seconde fois était si dur pour elle. "Je n'étais pas là depuis très longtemps lorsque j'ai entendu quelqu'un à côté de moi, c'était Caspian... j'imagine qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir lui non plus. Lorsque nous avons commencer à parler, j'ai essayé de le faire taire parce que je savais que je ne devais pas devenir trop proche de lui, mais il a insisté et nous nous sommes ouverts l'un à l'autre, partageant nos crainte de l'avenir. J'ai expliqué à quel point j'étais bouleversée de rentrer à la maison et Caspian a dit qu'il s'inquiétait de décevoir tout le monde, mais je lui ais assuré qu'il serait un roi merveilleux... Que toi et Aslan seraient fier de lui. Alors, il m'a demandé s'il était possible qu'il puisse me rendre fière, je lui ais dit que je l'étais déjà... et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous étions en train de nous embrassés."

L'inconfortabilité se peignit sur le visage de Peter, mais il supporta l'écoute de l'histoire de sa soeur sans dire un mot.

"Après avoir finalement compris ce que nous faisions, je me suis arrêtée et je l'ai laissé dans la cour, mais il m'a suivit avant que je ne sois revenue dans ma chambre. Il m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas juste méloigner de ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre... parce que nous nous aimions. Au début, j'ai pensé la même chose que toi - il en avait juste après ma couronne - alors je lui ais rappelé qu'il pouvait avoir qui il voulait, mais Caspian m'a dit que j'étais la seule avec qui il voulait être... et je l'ai cru. Puis il m'a emmené dans une autre partie du château et m'a montré le plus beau jardin que j'avais jamais vu - conserver pour ses parents décédés. J'étais tellement touchée qu'il ait partagé cette partie de sa vie privée avec moi. Nous avons commencé à parler de la décision d'Aslan de nous renvoyer tous les quatre en Angleterre, et Caspian a tenté de me convaincre que nous méritions de choisir si nous voulions vraiment partir, mais j'ai nié. Je lui ais répété que le choix final ne nous appartenait pas... peu importe ce que je lui disais... il refusait toujours d'accepter la vérité parce qu'il croyait que notre amour était plus fort que ça..." Susan se tut un instant, regardant son frère alors que des émotions différentes se bousculaient en elle, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose, une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle l'effaça rapidement et termina de dire ce qui avait besoin d'être dit. "Je rejettais constamment tout ce qu'il disait, mais j'étais honnête avec lui concernant mes sentiments face à la situation parce que j'aurais mentis si je n'avais pas dit qu'un part de moi voulait rester ici pour toujours depuis que nous sommes revenus... bien que je savais que nous ne pourrions probablement pas. Ce n'est pas à nous de demander à Aslan de nous permettre de rester à Narnia, particulièrement après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, ce ne serait pas juste... mais cela ne change pas ce que j'éprouve pour Caspian. Il n'est pas comme tous les autres, Peter. Il est loyal, gentil, intelligent, honnête, drôle, beau et courageux. Je sais que Caspian ne ferait jamais rien pour me blesser intentionnellement parce qu'il m'aime."

Peter ne savait pas quoi dire de tout ça. Après avoir écouté jusqu'au bout, il comprenait enfin combien sa soeur et Caspian s'étaient rapprochés durant le court laps de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble - pas seulement la nuit dernière mais depuis le premier jour oû ils avaient rencontré le prince. C'était un coup de foudre, mais ce n'était pas la Susan qu'il connaissait. La Susan qu'il connaissait ne serait jamais tombée amoureuse aussi rapidement. Durant les quinze années durant lesquels ils avaient régné sur Narnia en tant que Grand Roi et Reine, elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse d'un seul prétendant. Et même s'il détestait admettre ça, Peter était en partie reconnaissant pour ça. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas que sa soeur trouve le bonheur avec quelqu'un ; c'est juste que personne ne semblait assez bien pour elle. Susan méritait le meilleur. Elle méritait quelqu'un qui la protégerait contre n'importe quel ennemi... Quelqu'un qui déplacerait des montagnes pour être avec elle... Quelqu'un qui resterait à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive dans leurs vies. Mais Caspian était-il cet homme ? Etait-il celui avec qui elle voulait vraiment passer le reste de sa vie ? Rendrait-il vraiment sa soeur heureuse si elle restait ici ?

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?"

Susan fut immédiatement sur ses gardes après la question de Peter et resta figée quelques secondes. Après avoir finalement trouvé la force de bouger, elle se tourna lentement, incapable de regarder plus longtemps son grand frère dans les yeux. Les larmes aux yeux, Susan couvrit son visage de sa main libre et recula de quelques pas. Elle ne pouvait changer de sujet ou trouver une excuse pour partir, mais il était trop souvent arrivé pour elle de juste s'éloigner. Elle aimait Caspian et il n'était pas juste de garder ces sentiments fermés au reste du monde. Au moins Peter devait entendre la vérité.

"De tout mon coeur."

Les paupières du Grand Roi se fermèrent progressivement alors qu'il exhalait lentement, ses craintes les plus secrètes face aux sentiments de Susan pour Caspian se réalisaient. Après un moment de silence rempli d'anxiété, il ouvrit les yeux et était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle parla soudain. "Ne le fais pas. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire, Peter. C'est probablement tout ce que j'ai fait pour me convaincre depuis que toute cette chose avec Caspian a commencé. Je me disais constamment d'arrêter de m'attacher à lui, d'écouter ma tête puisque je savais qu'au final... mais je ne pouvais pas parce qu'après m'être rapprocher de lui, c'était plus dur pour moi de le repousser." Susan se tourna pour faire face à son grand frère et leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, intensément ; la tension entre eux était si palpable qu'une personne entrant dans la chambre pourrait la sentir. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Peter. Dis-moi quoi faire. Comment pourrais-je quitter Narnia maintenant ? J'ai toujours su à un certain niveau que ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre était mal, mais j'aime Caspian... et je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne... Je ne peux pas..." Les mots de Susan devinrent bientôt inaudibles lorsqu'elle fondit en larmes.

Peter s'avanca et enroula ses bras entour de sa soeur, caressant son dos d'une manière apaisante alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, pleurant sur sa chemise bleu marine comme Lucy l'aurait fait. "Tout va bien, Su," murmura-t-il doucement alors qu'il posait son visage sur le sommet de son crâne. "Tout va bien aller."

"Non, ce... ça n'ira pas," sanglota-t-elle, levant les yeux vers son grand frère, les joues rougies. "Je savais tout ce temps que nous serions finalement renvoyés en Angleterre, et au lieu de le repousser comme j'aurais du pour ne pas avoir le coeur brisé, je l'ai laissé... je l'ai laissé se rapprocher de moi sachant que les choses ne marcheront jamais entre nous parce je devrais retourner à la maison et Caspian devra construire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais tu veux savoir ce qui m'énerve surtout ? Même si nous revenons à Narnia, ça ne changera rien... Il vivra sa vie et nous juste quelques semaines... et nous ne le reverrons pas. Je ne le reverrais plus jamais."

Susan enfouit son visage dans sa chemise et recommenca à pleurer, comme elle acceptait la défaite, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Peter. Sa soeur était plus forte que ça. Il souleva doucement son menton de son index, la forçant à le regarder et chassa les larmes de son autre main. "Ne renonce pas à l'espoir, Su. Il y a toujours une chance que tu le revois même si nous quittons Narnia plus tôt que la dernière fois. Souviens-toi de ce que le Professeur Kirke nous as dit l'année dernière après que nous sommes retournés chez lui dans la garde-robe ? Les adieux n'en sont pas toujours. Si tu aimes Caspian autant que tu le dis, alors tu dois garder foi en Aslan, au fait qu'il te permette de revenir ou de rester ici de manière permanente. Je suis désolé de t'avoir attaquer comme je l'ai fait. J'ai seulement pensé que j'agissais bien en défendant ton honneur, mais je peux voir maintenant combien vous vous aimez tous les deux, alors ne renonce pas à l'espoir. Ais foi en Aslan. Il saura ce qui est le mieux pour nous tous."

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvre de Susan, n'ayant jamais imaginé son grand frère lui disant quelque chose comme ça, particulièrement concernant Caspian. "Quand es-tu devenu si sage, Peter ?"

Il sourit et répondit, "Probablement quand j'ai commencé à écouter Lucy."

Susan rit, frappant doucement son torse avant de reculer de quelques pas. Baissant les yeux vers sa robe à sa bras droit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait se laver avant de faire autre chose. 'Je pense que j'ai besoin de..."

"Je sais," dit Peter, retenant sa forte envie de rire. "J'allais te le dire. Tu devrais prendre une douche, mais seras-tu prête à me revoir dans une heure à peu près ?"

"Oui, mais pour quoi ?"

"Aslan dit qu'il veut nous voir - juste toi et moi - avant de parler aux membres du royaume cet après-midi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi."

Susan se rappela soudain ce que lui disait Glenstorm plus tôt quand elle et Caspian se cachaient d'eux. Le fait qu'Aslan désire leur parler sans Lucy ou Edmund n'avait pas attiré son attention jusqu'à maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui était si important pour que le Grand Lion souhaite seulement parler avec Peter et elle ? Certains Telmarins conpireraient-ils pour renverser Caspian et devaient-il se préparer à la guerre ? _'Non,'_ pensa Susan. Elle ne craignait pas le pire. Comme sa mère disait, cet ennui était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin juste après le couronnement de Caspian.

"C'est d'accord," répondit Susan calmement, touchant le bras de son frère quelques secondes. "Je suis sûre que Aslan a une bonne raison pour ne rien avoir dit. Peut-être souhait-il juste attendre de nous voir tous les deux."

"Tu as probablement raison. Je viendrais te chercher dans une heure, d'accord ?"

Susan acquiesça, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue gauche de son frère. Elle marcha devant lui alors qu'il la suivait des yeux, mais avant qu'elle n'ait ouvert la porte, Peter l'arrêta en murmurant son surnom. "Su ?"

Elle le regarda. "Oui ?".

"Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dis. Suis ton coeur et peu importe ce qui arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi. Toujours. Je te le promets."

Susan sourit face à sa chaleur et son appui. "Je t'aime aussi, Peter," dit-elle doucement en ouvrant la porte et et partit.

* * *

A très très bientôt pour la suite, je vous le promets. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, bonne ou mauvaise, elles font toujours plaisir.


	6. Puissante Magie

Après un long hiatus, revoici la suite de cette histoire. Je ne me suis remise à la traduction de ce chapitre il n'y pas très longtemps mais je l'ai traduit relativement vite. D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre (qui sera l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire) devrait arriver également dans le courant du mois. Mais pour cela j'espère recevoir de nombreuses reviews, montrez-moi que les fans du couple Susan-Caspian sont toujours là !!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Puissante Magie**

Susan retourna tranquillement dans sa chambre en traversant le couloir qui la reliait à celle de Peter, revivant la discussion qu'elle venait juste d'avoir avec son grand frère.

_"Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dis. Suis ton coeur et peu importe ce qui arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi. Toujours. Je te le promets."_

Cela semblait très bizarre, et cependant merveilleux d'avoir son soutien maintenant. Depuis qu'elle s'était admis elle-même et Caspian qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, Susan s'était sentie tellement anxieuse à l'idée de parler à quelqu'un d'autre, cependant Peter n'était pas _'n'importe qui'_. Il avait toujours été son rock, la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait compter en n'importe quelle situation - malgré ses manières arrogantes et obstinées. Lorsque leur père avait été envoyé se battre à la guerre contre l'Allemagne, le plus âgé des enfants Pevensie était devenu l'homme de la maison, le protecteur de la famille et il prenait ce travail encore plus sérieusement à coeur depuis qu'ils étaient à Narnia. Le côté surprotecteur de Peter envers son frères et ses soeurs était une part de lui et Susan reconnaissait qu'elle avait besoin de son soutien plus que jamais.

Susan tourna la poignée de la porte de sa chambre et entra pour y trouver deux de ses servantes personnelles. Toutes deux portaient une longue robe noire et un tablier brun, leurs cheveux étaient retenus en chignon et une serviette blanche était posée sur leurs bras, l'attendant. "Lena !" haleta Susan. "Raya !"

"Votre Majesté," dirent à l'unisson les femmes avant de faire une révérence.

"Pardonnez-nous," murmura Lena d'un ton d'excuse. "Nous n'avions pas l'intention de vous effrayer."

"Non, tout va bien," répondit Susan doucement, essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle, mais ne souhaitait pas montrer la surprise causé par leur présence imprévue. "Je ne m'attendais seulement pas à vous voir ici."

"Mille excuses pour cette intrusion, ma Reine," parla Raya alors qu'elle relevait la tête. "Nous ne serions pas entrées comme cela sans votre permission, mais le Roi Caspian nous a demandé personnellement de tout préparer pour vous au moment oû vous reviendrez dans votre chambre. Nous vous avons préparé un bain chaud et Sa Majesté a dit que votre nouvelle robe avait besoin d'être blanchie parce qu'elle s'était tâchée lorsque vous êtes allés nager au lac ce matin."

Susan fut surprise d'entendre que Caspian avait arrangé tous cela pour elle dans un laps de temps aussi court, mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? L'avait-il entendu parler dans la chambre de Peter et savait-il donc quand elle retournerait dans la sienne ? Bien que la raison soit mystérieuse, elle savait qu'il préparait quelque chose, mais jusqu'à ce qu'elle le revoit, il n'y avait rien d'autre que Susan puisse faire à part attendre. Son frère s'attendait à la revoir pour leur audience privée avec Aslan dans une heure et elle avait besoin de se rendre plus présentable pour les voir à ce moment là.

"Oui, bien sur. Merci Raya, J'apprécierais beaucoup," ajouta Susan en entrant dans le jeu des faux prétextes de Caspian. "Je suis désolé de cet ennui, mais serait-il possible de faire préparer ma robe pour dans 45 minutes environ ? J'ai juste besoin que vous me débarassiez de quelques taches d'herbes et de froissements."

"N'ayez aucune inquiétude, Votre Majesté, ce sera fait," répondit Raya aimablement. Elle sourit en s'aprochant d'elle, prit doucement la robe que Susan tenait sur son bras et la salua avant de sortir de la chambre.

"Votre bain vous attends, Ma Reine," dit Lena doucement, une serviette toujours dans sa main.

"Merci. Je vous appellerai quand j'aurai terminé." Souriant de gratitude, elle entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Susan avait fini de se baigner et sa servante était maintenant occupée à peigner ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés puis elle les coiffa en une coiffure élégante. Actuellement habillée d'un peignoir de bain blanc, Susan se regardait dans le miroir, assise sur une chaise en bois alors que la douce telmarine terminait.

"Lena ?"

"Oui ?"

Susan était sur le point de parler de ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais décida de se taire. "Ne faite pas attention, ce n'est rien."

Elle connaissait à peine sa servante et il aurait été totalement incorrect de la charger de ses ennuis personnels à propos de Caspian et de son avenir à Narnia. Susan comprit que la personne avait qui elle devait vraiment parler était Aslan. Il était le seul qui pourrait finalement appaiser ses inquiétudes. Elle se rappela Peter disant qu'Aslan saurait ce qui était le meilleur pour eux tous et Susan croyait son frère. Elle devait avoir foi en Aslan comme Lucy l'avait toujours eu - une foi éternelle en sa sagesse et que tout irait bien peu importe la décision qu'il prendrait concernant leurs avenirs. En tant que véritable Roi de Narnia, il avait placé sa foi en Caspian pour gouverner la terre magique paisiblement. Et maintenant Susan estimait que c'était seulement juste pour elle de faire de même envers le Grand Lion qu'elle considérait comme un second père.

"Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté, mais vous semblez distraite cet après-midi. Allez-vous bien ?"

"Oui," répondit Susan en la regardant dans le grand miroir ovale. "Je vais bien. J'ai seulement beaucoup de choses en tête en ce moment."

"Puis-je vous aider en une quelconque manière ?"

"Non, ce sont des questions que je dois régler seule, mais je vous remercie de votre intérêt. Merci, Lena. Vous tes êtrès aimable."

"Je vous en prie, Ma Reine, mais je crois que c'est à moi d'être reconnaissante. J'ai toujours pensé que le Saigneur Miraz était un cruel tyran pour notre peuple. Je suis tellement soulagée qu'il ne soit pas resté Roi longtemps, et je suis même soulagée que son neveu ait réclamé le trône. Je connais le Prin... je veux dire le Roi Caspien depuis qu'il ait un petit garçon. Ma mère est devenue servante de Dame Prunaprismia lorsque j'étais âgée seulement de quelques années de plus que vous et ma famille vit dans le château depuis. Elle avait l'habitude de me dire à quel point le Roi Caspian était proche de sa tante, particulièrement après la mort de ses parents, mais à la différence d'elle, le Seigneur Miraz était envieux et cruel envers le jeune prince. Il le faisait toujours s'entrainer deux fois plus dur qu'un autre soldat telmarin et le faisait étudier avec le Professeur du lever au coucher du soleil. Tous dans le château savaient qu'il voulait prendre la place légitime de son neveu en tant que Roi des telmarins - tous à part Dame Prunaprismia, la pauvre femme. Elle l'aimait tellement, cependant tout ce qu'il lui importait à lui était de devenir Roi et avoir son propre héritier pour qu'il règne à son tour lorsque son temps serait venu. Après que ma mère ne fut plus capable de servir, j'ai pris sa place et j'ai assisté à tout ce qui s'est passé dans la château puisque j'étais devenue une servante de Dame Prunaprismia."

"Votre mère est-elle toujours en vie ?"

"Non," admit-elle, un regard solennel sur le visage. "Elle est morte il y a deux ans."

"Je suis désolé," répondit Susan doucement, regrettant immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Je n'aurais pas du vous demander ça."

Lena secoua sa tête, ne voulant pas que Sa Majesté soit bouleversée par ce souci. "Non, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire des excuses. C'était une question honnête et j'apprécie la pensée parce que cela montre quelle personne vous êtes. C'est juste... vous n'êtes pas ce quoi je m'attendais après avoir lu votre reigne en tant que Reine de Narnia. Je veux dire, vos compétences au tir l'arc sur le champ de bataille sont légendaires, et on dit que de nombreux hommes sont tombés à vos pieds devant votre beauté, mais je peux voir maintenant que vous portez vraiment le nom de votre couronne juste comme le livre d'histoire du Dr Cornelius dans sa bibliothèque le décrivait. Vous êtes une jeune femme étonnante, ma Reine et je serais toujours reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait pour aider le Roi Caspian à reprendre son trône au Seigneur Miraz et d'avoir ramener la paix à notre peuple."

"Tout comme moi," parla une autre voix à l'accent espagnol. Susan et Lena se tournèrent pour voir Caspian dans l'embrasure de la porte, vêtu d'un peignoir noir qui arrivait aux genoux du Roi, dévoilant un pyjama noir comme celui qu'il portait la nuit précédente. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient coiffés, des pantoufles noires couvraient ses pieds et un sourire malicieux éclairait son visage, faisant battre plus fort le coeur de Susan - un effet qu'il semblait avoir sur elle maintenant.

"Votre Majesté," dit la servante en le saluant immédiatement.

"Nous excuserez-vous, Lena ?" demanda Caspian en regardant brièvement la servante de sa tante avant de reporter son regard sur son amour. "La Reine Susan et moi devont parler en privée quelques minutes."

"Oui, bien sûr, mon Roi." La femme telmarine n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui demande de partir pour voir qu'ils voulaient être seuls. Lena fit une révérence à Susan avant de marcher hors de la salle de bain sans un mot. En quittant la chambre, elle vit Raya poser la robe maintenant nettoyée de la Reine sur le bord du lit. Les deux femmes inclinèrent leurs têtes l'une à l'autre et partirent doucement.

Une fois que Caspien eut entendu la porte de la chambre se refermer, il lui parla, sa voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure. "Tu es magnifique."

"Tu ne devrais pas être ici," lâcha Susan avant de se tourner sur sa chaise, se surprenant par ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais ne prenait aucun plaisir à entendre ses compliments. Lui aussi fut déconcerté par son accueil glacial. Que lui avait donc dit son frère pour la rendre soudain si amère envers lui ?

"Peter sera bientôt là vu que nous sommes supposés parler avec Aslan en privé et tu ne devras pas être là lorsqu'il se montrera." Cependant c'était seulement à moitié-vrai. La vraie raison du pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que Caspian soit avec elle était parce qu'elle avait peur d'être seule avec lui. Chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, le désir prenait le dessus et Susan avait peur de laisser la tentation s'emparer d'elle comme les autres fois. Non seulement cela, mais après ce qui venait d'arriver avec Peter, elle ne voulait pas qu'il les surprenne dans une position compromettante de nouveau. "Je veux que tu partes," persista Susan d'un ton ferme, espérant ne pas avoir à lui dire deux fois. Caspian se tourna pour partir, mais aussitôt qu'il toucha la poignée de cuivre, il ignora ce qu'elle venait de dire et ferma la porte de la salle de bain clé, rendant Susan encore plus nerveuse. Marchant vers elle, le regard de Caspian plongea dans le sien à travers le miroir alors que ses doigts calleux frôlaient doucement la peau blanche et nacrée de son cou. Les paupières de Susan se fermèrent malgré elle, impuissante sous son contact tendre et chaud.

Le bout de ses doigts glissaient lentement sur son visage, permettant au dos de sa main gauche de caresser sa joue tandis que l'autre déplacait délicatement ses cheveux soyeux, ainsi il put se pencher et murmurer son oreille, "Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux, mon amour ?"

"Non," dit Susan, irritée, avant de se lever pour le regarder pour ne pas avoir respecter ses désirs. "Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, Caspian. C'est mal. Tout ça est mal."

"Pourquoi ? Etait-ce mal quand nous nous sommes embrassés dans la cour la nuit dernière ? Etait-ce mal lorsque je te tenais dans mes bras après que nous ayons fais l'amour deux fois ? Dis moi pourquoi c'est mal."

Fermant ses paupières un bref instant, Susan ne put écouter ses arguments une seconde de plus. "Va-t-en s'il te plait. Je ne peux plus maintenant."

Faisant un pas vers elle, sa main droite repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille. "Maintenant que quoi ?"

"Tu ne vois pas que mon temps ici comme celui de Peter touche à sa fin ? Ce n'est plus notre monde désormais, c'est le tien. Nous avons passé quinze ans de nos vies à Cair Paravel comme Rois et Reines de Narnia avec Edmund et Lucy seulement pour finir notre voyage dans le placard du Professeur Kirke, adolescents à nouveau. Je veux dire, as-tu idée d'à quel point c'était dur pour moi d'accepter la vie à Finchley après avoir grandi ici ? Je pensais que nous ne reviendrons jamais, cependant nous sommes revenus, je savais depuis le début que l'histoire se répéterait. Mes frères et ma soeur sommes seulement revenus parce que tu avais soufflé dans ma trompe, comme Aslan avait dit que nous reviendrons un jour. Nous t'avons aidé à reprendre ton trône et à ramener la paix à Narnia. Maintenant notre deuxième voyage arrive sa terme et j'accepterai mon destin, quoi qu'Aslan décide."

"Le chaos régnait à Narnia bien avant que je ne naisse et Aslan aurait pû vous ramener pour aider les Narniens regagner leur liberté à tout moment, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Ce n'était pas possible jusqu'à ce que je souffle dans ta trompe pour que vous soyez capable de revenir. Pourquoi à ton avis ? Parce que le destin voulait que nous nous rencontrions, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Lorsque j'étais enfant, le Dr Cornelius m'a parlé d'un pouvoir de la terre si grand qu'il fut directement défini comme mauvais, il controlait tout nos destins - même celui du grand Aslan. On dit que ce pouvoir a régné sur tout Narnia et triomphait toujours du mal. Je pensais que c'était seulement une histoire de conte de fée, mais tout a changé quand j'ai soufflé dans ta trompe magique. Je sais maintenant que le destin nous as réuni pour une raison... parce que nous sommes fais l'un pour l'autre et si tu ne me crois pas, crois juste en..."

"La Puissante Magie..." murmura Susan.

"Quoi ?" lui demanda Caspian pas certain de l'avoir entendu correctement.

"La Puissante Magie," répéta-t-elle tranquillement alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers le sol. "Aslan en a parlé une fois Peter à la dernière fois que nous étions là. Je n'ai pas vraiment cru en la Puissante Magie au début, mais après toutes les choses étranges et miraculeuses qui sont arrivées durant notre premier voyage à Narnia, parfois on doit aller au-delà de notre imagination pour croire que quelque chose devait arriver, tu ne penses pas ?"

"Alors si tu crois que la Puissante Magie t'a amené à Narnia et t'a aidé à ramener la paix durant l'Age d'Or, ne peux-tu pas croire que la Puissante Magie t'a également amené à moi ?"

Susan releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans les orbes bruns foncés de Caspian. Ils se fixèrent ainsi de longues secondes jusqu'é ce qu'ils se sentent soudain très trange. Avant que l'un deux ne prononce un mot de plus, le monde autour d'eux disparut lentement puis ils furent happé par un flash de lumière aveuglant...

----

"Vous devez gagner les bois," dit le Dr Cornelius d'un ton désespéré après que Caspian ait monté son cheval Destrier, la détresse engloutissait ses pensées pour le jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son fils alors qu'il essayait de l'aider à echapper à son mauvais oncle qui tentait de le faire assassiner.

"Les bois ?"

"Ils ne vous suivront pas là-bas," expliqua brièvement le Professeur avant de lui remettre un petit objet enveloppé dans un tissu blanc. "Il m'a fallu tant d'années pour retrouver cet objet." Caspian rangea ce qui ressemblait une trompe dans sa sacoche puis reporta son regard sur son vieux professeur. "Ne vous en servez pas, excepté en cas de grande nécessité."

"Vous reverrais-je un jour ?"

"Je l'espère de tout mon coeur, mon prince. Il y a encore tellement de choses que j'aimerais vous dire," chuchota le demi-nain, sachant que le garçon était sur le point d'entreprendre un voyage dans un monde qu'il croyait disparu. "Tout ce que vous savez est sur le point de changer..."

Ils entendirent soudain le bruit des soldats telmarins galopant vers eux et le Professeur Cornelius savait qu'il devait partir maintenant avant que l'un d'eux ne se fasse attraper. "Maintenant partez !" Et Caspian disparut avec son cheval dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

----

L'épée d'Edmund frappa durement celle de Peter, tenue par Trompillon et ils se battirent jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon fasse lâcher prise au petit narnien qui tomba à ses genoux dans le sable. Edmund dirigea sa lame aiguisée au dessus de la tête du nain qui était pétrifié d'incrédulité. Ces quatre enfants étaient-ils vraiment les Rois et les Reines de l'Ancien Temps ? "Barbe et bois de lit ! Alors ce qu'on dit de cette trompe ait vrai ?"

Susan regarda la nain, confuse. "Quelle trompe ?"

----

"Depuis quand nous avons ouvert une auberge pour les soldats telmarins ?" se plaignit Nikabrik à Blaireau après l'avoir vu offrir un potage chaud à Caspian.

"Je ne suis pas un soldat," dit le jeune homme de dix-sept ans d'un ton ferme avant de se lever de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. "Je suis le Prince Caspian. Dixième du nom."

"Que faites-vous ici ?"

"Je me suis enfui," admit-il en marchant vers le feu tandis que les deux narniens echangeaient un regard. "Mon oncle a toujours voulu mon trône." Se penchant légèrement, sa main resta posée sur le manteau de la cheminée alors qu'il fixait le feu. "Je suppose que je n'ai vécu aussi longtemps que parce qu'il n'avait pas encore d'héritier."

"Ah..." murmura Blaireau, reconnaissant immédiatement que le fait que ce jeune homme ait la trompe légendaire de la Reine Susan ne soit pas un accident. "Voilà qui change tout."

"Oui," répondit Nikabrik. "Ca veut dire qu'on sera pas obligé de vous tuer nous même."

Le regardant, Caspian comprit que le nain marquait un point. Il avait besoin de partir d'ici. "Vous avez raison." Il marcha vers un coin de l'habitation, mit rapidement son gilet en cuir noir et ramassa le reste de ses affaires.

"Oû allez-vous ?" demanda Blaireau, surpris de le voir partir.

"Mon oncle me poursuivra jusqu'à ma mort."

"Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Vous avez le devoir de nous sauver." Le prince telmarin se retourna pour savoir de quoi il parlait exactement. Tenant avec précaution la trompe magique de la Reine Susan, Blaireau espérait qu'elle éclairerait un peu la situation critique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. "Vous ne savez donc pas ce qu'est cet objet ?"

----

"Non ! Arrêtes !" hurla Lucy et son frère et Caspian arrêtèrent de se battre l'un contre l'autre dans la forêt, alors qu'elle sortait du buisson derrière lequel elle était cachée.

Le Grand Roi abaissa la pierre qu'il avait dans sa main et le prince telmarin arrêta d'essayer de retirer de l'arbre l'épée de Peter, se tournant pour voir la Reine Lucy la Vaillante. Toutes sortes de narniens se regroupèrent autour des deux jeunes hommes, des armes diverses dans leurs mains, prêts à se battre contre Peter pour avoir attaquer leur chef, faisant se demander à Peter qui était cette mystérieuse personne.

"Prince Caspian ?"

"Oui," répondit-il avec hésitation, essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle. "Et qui êtes-vous ?"

"Peter !" Susan hurla le nom de son grand frère, inquiète tout comme Emdund et Trompillon qui arrivaient à sa suite.

Caspian baissa les yeux vers l'épée dans sa main et immédiatement remarqua la tête du Grand Lion sur le manche. C'était la même épée qu'il avait vu de nombreuses fois auparavant dans tous les livres sur les légendaires Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps que son professeur lui avait montré au cours de leurs leçons secrètes. Relevant instantanément la tête pour regarder son adversaire, Caspian ne pouvait pas croire que c'était...

"Grand Roi Peter ?"

"Je crois que vous nous avez appelé."

"Oui, mais... Je vous imaginais plus âgé."

Considérant son âge comme une offense, Peter dit, "Si vous préférez, nous pouvons revenir dans quelques années," et il se tourna pour partir.

"Non !" cria presque Caspian, mais vut qu'il s'était arrêté immédiatement, il se calma. "Non, c'est très bien. Vous n'êtes... pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais."

Le jeune prince promena son regard sur les autres enfants Pevensie, mais rapidement se trouva hypnotisé par la Reine Susan la Douce alors que le sourire sur son visage disparaissait lentement dans un regard follement amoureux. Elle n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Elle croisa son regard un bref instant avant de baissé les yeux puis de relever la tête pour voir que Caspian était toujours hypnotisé par elle.

"Et vous non plus," dit Edmund alors qu'il regardait un minotaur portant une très grande hache. Le son de sa voix fit détourner le regard de Susan du grand et bel étranger qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

----

"Destrier est mon plus fidèle compagnon." Caspian informait les deux Reines alors qu'il finissait de charger son fidèle cheval pour leur voyage pour trouver Aslan. "Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains."

"Entre de bons sabots," le corrigea Lucy en plaisantant.

Le prince telmarin lui sourit avec espièglerie avant de saisir la jambe gauche de Susan pour la deuxième fois et de placer soigneusement son pied dans l'étrier - le contact de ses mains touchant sa jambe couvrte de sa robe était assez pour faire battre son coeur un peu plus vite. Caspian chercha le regard de la Reine, timide et calme comme les autres fois oû il s'était trouvé ses côtés, essayant de trouver quelque chose d'encourageant à dire avant qu'elle ne parte avec sa jeune soeur ; cependant rien de brillant ne lui vint l'esprit.

"Bonne chance," fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

"Merci," répondit Susan et il fut déçu lorsqu'elle ne le regarda pas.

Fixant son cheval, Caspian comprit qu'elle était probablement toujours en colère après lui depuis qu'il avait presque libéré la Sorcière Blanche, mais se souvint rapidement quelque chose de valeur qu'il avait en sa possession et pensa que c'était le bon moment pour le lui rendre. "Euh...," dit-il en sortant de sa poche la trompe magique que le Père Noël avait donné à Susan au début de son précédent à voyage Narnia. "Il est temps que je vous rende cet objet."

Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, un sourire étirait ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne regarde le beau prince à nouveau. "Vous feriez mieux de la garder." Susan attrapa les rênes, se préparant à partir lorsque son sourire flirteur grandit. "Au cas oû vous auriez besoin de m'appeler."

Il fut un peu étonné de l'entendre dire ça, mais souria tout de même en retour à sa reine. Tous deux se fixèrent un instant - ce que Lucy ne put s'empêcher de remarque - puis la plus âgée des deux jeunes filles galopa finalement sur Destrier tandis que Caspian se tournait pour les regarder partir, la trompe toujours dans sa main.

----

Susan tomba dans un tas de feuilles par terre après qu'un cheval l'ai renversé, lâchant son arbalette dans sa chute. Le dernier soldat telmarin fonça sur elle alors qu'elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de se défendre. Elle vit la lame aiguisée dans sa main pointée sur elle à quelques pas, craignant que cela puisse être vraiment la fin pour elle. Lucy était partie maintenant et ils étaient seuls dans les bois...

... ou c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

Sorti de nulle part, elle entendit la voix d'un homme hurlant alors qu'il galopait sur un cheval brun vers eux et Susan reconnut immédiatement qui il était et qu'il était venu pour la sauver. C'était Caspian ! Il trancha le soldat armé deux fois et l'homme tomba de son cheval, blessé dans l'attaque. Le prince telmarin se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à la Reine, un sourire amusé éclairant son visage alors qu'elle levait des yeux étonnés, cependant soulagée de voir qu'il l'avait suivi dans la forêt pour garantir sa sécurité.

"Vous auriez dû prendre la trompe."

La Reine de l'Ancien Temps sourit timidement alors qu'elle tendait son bras pour saisir sa main et monta sur le cheval derrière lui.

----

Caspian et Susan frottèrent leurs yeux après que le flash de lumière ait disparu. Lorsque leur vision ne fut plus floue, tous deux réalisèrent qu'ils étaient _'de retour'_ dans le présent - seulement maintenant ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Susan et non plus dans sa salle de bain et que leurs peignoirs avaient été remplacés par les habits qu'ils portaient plus tôt dans la matinée.

"Que... que c'est-il passé ?" expira lentement Susan, chancelant sous le choc, incertaine d'avoir rêvé le phénomène entier.

"Je ne sais pas..." Caspian était aussi abasourdi qu'elle. Jamais dans toute sa vie il n'avait vécu quelque chose de semblable - c'était magique. Dans une tentative de recoller les pièces de l'énigme de leur expérience mystique, il espérait comprendre la réponse. C'était presque comme si nous avons eu des visions de notre passé ensemble... chaque souvenir tournant autour de ta trompe."

"Mais ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi tous deux aurions-nous eu des flashback de ça ? Et comment cela est-il même possible ?"

Caspian comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule explication logique à ce qu'il leur était arrivé. "C'était la Puissante Magie."

Secouant la tête de désaccord, Susan répondit, "Non, ça ne peut pas. C'est impossible."

Ils venaient d'avoir affaire à de la magie, sans que le Grand Lion n'est aucun rapport avec cela. Il n'allait pas laisser cet instant incroyable lui glisser entre les doigts. "Rien n'est impossible à Narnia, et tu sais au fond de coeur que j'ai raison, Susan. C'était le destin nous disant que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu as été amenée à moi par la Puissante Magie et voir ces visions de notre passé le prouve."

"Non..." dit Susan doucement, lui tournant le dos, la crainte sur son visage traduisant le fait qu'il pourrait en effet avoir raison. "J'ai été amenée ici pour t'aider à récupérer ton trône des mains de Miraz et..."

"M'aimer," murmura-t-il l'oreille de Susan alors qu'il entourait son corps de ses bras et déposait de doux baisers sur son cou et son épaule.

Mordant ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de résister au désir de savoir son corps si près du sien. "Ne... ne fais pas ça. Tu dois partir avant que..."

"Avant que quoi ?" demanda Caspian, à la fois plus doux et plus ardent. "Avant que tu ne comprennes que j'avais raison tout le temps ? Avant que tu ne donnes à ton coeur ce qu'il désire et que tu dises finalement à Aslan que tu veux rester à Narnia de manière permanente cette fois ? Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux - passer le reste de ta vie avec moi. Tu ne peux pas aller contre ce que ton coeur et ton âme désirent tout autant que je ne peux pas, parce qu'un amour aussi fort que le notre, tu ne peux pas le stopper... et Aslan ne le peut pas non plus." Il la tourna face lui, son regard plongeant dans le sien. Son corps commenca à trembler alors qu'il se penchait, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. "C'est plus grand que nous deux... Et tu me veux autant que je te veux... Je le sais." Caspian combla enfin l'espace entre eux, l'embrassant avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait pour cette fille qui avait volé son coeur à l'instant oû leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Posant une main dans le creux de sa nuque, il envahit sa tendre bouche aussitôt que les lèvres de Susan s'ouvrirent et pressa son corps contre le sien, parfaitement complémentaire. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras, exprimant le désir qui lui faisait si désespérément mal, suivant son coeur comme Caspian et Peter lui avaient dit. "Je t'aime..." murmura doucement le jeune roi entre leurs baisers. "Je t'aime tellement..."

"Je t'aime aussi..." respira-t-elle. C'est tout ce dont Caspian avait besoin d'entendre avant de la soulever d'un rapide mouvement et de porter se magnifique reine à son lit...


	7. La Fin du Voyage

Et voilà, j'ai rattrapé l'auteure dans sa publication en vous traduisant aussi vite que possible ce chapitre, l'avant dernier de cette sublime histoire. L'auteure n'ayant pas updaté depuis fin février, je ne sais pas du tout quand le dernier chapitre arrivera. Mais sachez que dès qu'elle publiera, je le traduirai le plus vite possible. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewez !!**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : La Fin du Voyage**

Une fois qu'il eut entendu sa profession d'amour, Caspian prit Susan dans ses bras et porta sa reine jusqu'à son lit. Le jeune Roi l'y déposa soigneusement, caressant sa joue doucement, toujours stupéfait à l'idée qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait. Ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir ; la couvant de son regard d'une passion indéniable. Il avait besoin d'elle... et il avait besoin d'elle maintenant. Caspian se pencha et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent tandis que ses mains erraient sur son corps. Il embrassa la ligne de son menton, son cou et ses épaules alors que ses boucles chatouillaient sa peau pâle. Le parfum frais de vanille et de jasmin de son bain l'intoxiquait - il n'en avait jamais assez d'elle. Les ongles de Susan s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, souhaitant plus de contact... ressentant le besoin de sentir la chaleur de son corps comme quelques heures plus tôt.

"Caspian..." murmura-t-elle dans un gémissement. "S'il te plait..."

Tremblant, il souleva délicatement le bas de sa robe, révélant le bas de son corps avant que le bout de ses doigts ne frôlent ses jambes soyeuses, la faisant gémir de plaisir au contact de sa main.

"Attends," protesta Caspian brusquement, s'arrêtant avant que tout sang-froid n'ait disparu. Il s'éloigna légèrement de Susan, la faisant froncer les sourcils de confusion. "Je suis désolé. Nous ne devrions pas le refaire."

"Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas... ?"

"Non !" la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, attrapant sa main et en embrassant sa paume. "Non, mon amour. Ce n'est pas ça. Je veux être avec toi. Plus que n'importe quoi... Mais il y a quelque chose que je dois te demander avant qu'une autre chose arrive."

Lorsque Peter l'avait emmené loin de lui après leur bagarre et qu'il était retourné au château avec Susan, Caspian avait eut peur de l'avoir perdu, mais savait maintenant que même le légendaire Roi Peter le Magnifique ne pouvait les séparer. Leur amour était comme de la magie... C'était si rare, si intense et si passionné. C'était le destin, voir ces falshbacks de la Puissante Magie était la preuve irréfutable de ce qu'il avait dit tout ce temps. Susan était à lui et il était à elle... pour toujours.

Caspian descendit du lit et se déplaça pour se retrouver face elle. "Veux-tu te lever pour moi ?"

Bien que perplexe face la situation, Susan fit ce qu'il lui disait et se leva, remettant ainsi sa robe en place.

Caspian était incertain des coutumes d'Angleterre, mais décida de suivre son instinct et de lui demander comme il l'aurait fait à une fille telmarine. Posant un genou terre, il prit la main gauche de la Reine dans la sienne, sa main droite se posant sur sa bouche sous le choc alors qu'elle comprenait ce que le beau Roi était sur le point de lui demander. Caspian ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit les larmes apparaitre au coin de ses yeux bleus de cristal.

"Je savais depuis le moment oû je t'ais rencontré que je t'aimais, Susan. Le destin nous a réunis, surpassant tous ce en quoi nous croyons, et nos coeurs se sont entrelacés pour n'en former plus qu'un. Je serais éternellement reconnaissant en la Puissante Magie pour le cadeau qu'elle m'a donné, car c'est le cadeau pour lequel je n'espérais plus : l'amour. Susan Pevensie, Grande Reine de l'Ancien Narnia et autrefois de Finchley, je t'aime de tout mon coeur et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à t'aimer. Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Un sourire aux lèvres brillant au point de rivaliser avec le soleil, une unique larme glissa le long de la joue de la jeune femme, une larme de joie et de bonheur pur. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Caspian ait demandé sa main. Durant le reigne à Cair Pravel, Susan avait eut des propositions à n'en plus compter. De beaux prétendants de Archenland, Calormen et Telmar venaient au palais des quatre trônes avec des cadeaux et leur charme plein d'esprit dans l'espoir de faire de Susan leur reine. Certains demandaient dans les règles la permission à Peter d'abord - ce qui aboutissait à un combat d'épée oû le Grand Roi gagnait et oû les prétendants étaient rejetés - tandis que d'autres choisissaient une manière plus 'romantique' en l'impressionnant en escaladant les murs du château puis en se glissant dans la chambre de la Reine au milieu de la nuit pour tenter de la séduire. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient doux et gentil ; de parfaits gentleman envers elle, et cependant en fin de compte tous se révélaient aussi irritant que ce garçon qu'elle avait rencontré à la gare avant son retour Narnia. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à capturer son coeur - à part Caspian.

_"Il n'est pas comme tous les autres, Peter. Il est loyal, gentil, intelligent, honnête, drôle, beau et courageux."_

Elle pouvait toujours sentir son regard sur elle depuis le premier instant oû ils s'étaient rencontrés dans les Grands Bois, voir la douleur et le regret dans ses yeux juste avant lorsqu'il avait presque délivré la Sorcière Blanche, ressentir le soulagement lorsqu'il était venu à son secours face au soldat telmarin. Caspian n'était pas comme tous les autres. Il ne se souciait pas de son statut royal ou de la gloire qu'il recevrait après le mariage. Les biens matériels n'étaient pas ce qu'il voulait. Faire un héritier n'était pas non plus son ultime motivation. C'était son coeur. Tout ce que Caspian voulait était gagner son coeur. Mais il lui appartenait déjà. Son coeur lui appartiendrait toujours maintenant. Et dans son coeur, Susan voulait crier 'Oui !' un millier de fois à la seconde oû la question avait franchit ses lèvres, mais quelque chose dans son esprit l'empêcha de dire ce mot haute voix.

_Aslan._

Cependant, les mots de Peter de leur précédente conversation ressurgirent en elle.

_"Ne renonce pas l'espoir, Su. Il y a toujours une chance que tu le revois même si nous quittons Narnia plus tôt que la dernière fois. Souviens-toi de ce que le Professeur Kirke nous as dit l'année dernière après que nous sommes retournés chez lui dans l'armoire ? Les adieux n'en sont pas toujours. Si tu aimes Caspian autant que tu le dis, alors tu dois garder foi en Aslan, au fait qu'il te permette de revenir ou de rester ici de manière permanente."_

Susan voulait croire les mots de son frère plus que quoi que ce soit, mais si elle acceptait la demande de Caspian, Aslan la laissera-t-il rester à Narnia de manière permanente malgré tout ? Et si elle restait, ses frères et soeur resteraient-ils avec elle ou retourneraient-ils en Angleterre comme la dernière fois ? Et s'ils partaient et ne revenaient jamais ? Susan ne supportait pas de penser qu'elle pourrait ne plus revoir Peter, Edmund et Lucy. Non seulement ça, mais et ses parents ? Sa mère et son père ne connaitraient plus leur fille si elle n'existait plus en Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ? Sa tante Alberta, son oncle Harold, même son idiot de petit cousin Eustache - tous l'oublieraient. Le souvenir de Susan serait effacé des esprits de toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait et qui vivait en Angleterre si elle restait à Narnia. Elle perdrait tout ce qu'elle avait jamais possédé en Angleterre si elle choisissait - et si Aslan le permettait - de rester Narnia. La seule question qui restait maintenant était pourrait-elle fermer la porte sur cette partie de sa vie pour être avec le garçon qu'elle aimait ?

Non par défaut, mais par manque d'amour dans sa propre vie, les conceptions de Caspian concernant la lutte interne dans son coeur ne s'éleverait jamais à ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Il n'avait pas eu la même éducation qu'elle, pas seulement parce qu'ils provenaient de mondes séparés, mais parce qu'il avait perdu tellement de personne qu'il aimait lorsqu'il était enfant. Caspian avait perdu sa mère très jeune, puis quelques années plus tard son père était mort, assassiné par son oncle dans son sommeil pour le trône. Le seul sens du mot chaleur et réconfort lui provenait de son professeur, le Dr Cornelius, et de sa tante, Dame Prunaprismia. Autant qu'elle regrettait qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle ressentait, Susan savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être en colère contre lui pour ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle était déchirée entre l'Angleterre et Narnia. Ce jour oû elle et ses frères et soeur étaient retournés dans la maison du Professeur Kirke, ils n'avaient pas seulement quitté Narnia, Cair Paravel et leurs couronnes royales, mais ils avaient laissé tous les amis qu'ils aimaient. Et le commentaire de Lucy lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à Narnia et avaient découvert les ruines du château se répercutèrent soudain dans son esprit.

_"Tout ceux que nous avons connus... Mr Tumnus, Mr et Mme Castor... ne sont plus là."_

Les pensées de Susan dérivèrent rapidement vers sa famille de nouveau. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle n'avait jamais considérer l'Angleterre comme sa maison, du moins plus depuis qu'elle était entrée à Narnia. Partir la première fois était douloureux parce que cette terre magique avait été pour elle et ses frères et soeur leur maison durant quinze ans. Rester à Narnia était tout ce qu'elle voulait et plus, mais perdre sa famille pour toujours lui briserait le coeur. Les gens disaient toujours que le temps guérit les blessures, mais perdre une partie de ce que vous êtes est quelque chose qui ne pourra jamais être réparé seulement avec le temps. Leurs parents vivraient en Angleterre, mais elle, Peter, Lucy et Edmund ne seraient plus leurs enfants. Elle n'aurait plus ces après-midi calmes et paisibles à la maison avec sa mère tandis qu'ils buvaient le thé britannique et se rappelaient les temps plus heureux d'avant la guerre, elle ne verrait plus que son père avait bon espoir de revenir d'Allemagne à Finchley, elle ne pourrait plus finir l'école avec le peu d'amis qu'elle avait. Pourrait-elle juste s'éloigner de tout en sachant que sa famille oublierait probablement qu'ils avaient jamais existé ?

_'Oh Aslan, pourquoi l'amour doit-être si merveilleux et si douloureux la fois ?'_

Susan comprenait pourquoi Caspian était tellement désespéré en essayant de la convaincre de rester à Narnia. Perdre ses parents enfant et être élevé par un homme qui voulait sa mort avait fait de lui quelqu'un dont le coeur avait besoin d'amour. Et elle l'aimait tellement. Tout ce qu'il voulait avec elle était exactement ce qu'elle voulait aussi. Susan voulait l'épouser, porter ses enfants, qu'ils les élevent ensemble comme une famille et passer le reste de sa vie à veillir à ses côtés.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque leurs deux têtes se tournèrent vers la gauche en entendant frapper trois fois à la porte fermée de sa chambre.

"Su ?" La voix de Peter provenait de l'autre côté. "Est-ce que tu es prête ?"

"Peter !" haleta-t-elle dans un murmure, ayant presque oublié qu'il viendrait la chercher pour leur discussion avec Aslan.

Caspian se releva et prit ses mains dans les siennes. La tête de Susan se tourna vers lui de nouveau, leurs regards plongeant l'un dans l'autre. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ne pouvant plus dire ce qui était dans son coeur. Tout arrivait si vite. C'était la bataille entre la chose juste faire et la chose intelligente, entre l'émotion et la logique, entre son coeur et son esprit, entre la Reine Susan et Susan Pevensie. Dans son esprit, elle se voyait devant un miroir portant une robe blanche et bleue, ses cheveux bouclés flotant sur ses épaules, mais son reflet portait son uniforme scolaire et ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon. Son visage était le même alors qu'elle regardait dans le miroir, cependant elle voyait deux identités complètement différentes et ne savait pas laquelle était la vraie elle. Caspian voulait qu'elle choisisse son propre destin - régner à ses côtés et l'épouser. Susan le voulait autant que lui, mais elle savait déjà de sa première expérience à Narnia que parfois vous n'arrivez pas à choisir votre destin... Il choisit pour vous. Le temps des Pevensie sur la terre magique avait prit fin 1300 ans plus tôt. Leur magnifique Age d'Or était terminé, mais la Puissante Magie les avait renvoyé pour aider Caspian à ramener la paix à Narnia, et il était maintenant temps pour lui de se créer son propre âge en gardant l'harmonie entre les deux pays. Et Susan croyait de chaque fibre de son être qu'il serait un merveilleux Roi - qu'elle gouverne ou non ses côtés.

"Susan ?" appela nouveau Peter, commençant à être inquiet lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas. "Tu es là ?"

"Oui," dit-elle finalement. "Je suis presque prête. J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes de plus."

"D'accord. Je vais voir Ed et Lu pendant que tu termines."

"Merci."

Après qu'ils n'entendirent plus les bruits de pas de Peter dans le couloir, Caspian la prit dans ses bras. "Non, tu ne peux pas aller avec lui, Susan."

"Je le dois," répondit-elle. "Aslan a demandé à nous voir avant que tous le monde ne se rassemble dans la ville."

"Mais et si..."

Avant que Caspian ne prononce un autre mot, Susan entoura son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle l'embrassa avec tout son amour, lui disant avec ce geste qu'il était sien. Il l'embrassa en retour avec tendresse, ne voulant jamais qu'elle le quitte. Susan était l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il avait voulu dans sa vie et tellement plus. Les laissant tous deux bout de souffle, elle brisa le baiser tandis qu'ils appuyaient doucement leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Pui elle embrassa sa joue avant de reculer d'un pas, elle voulait qu'il entende ce qu'elle avait dire.

"Lorsque nous sommes revenus à Narnia le mois dernier, nous avons vu les ruines de Cair Paravel, Peter savait que nous avions tous été appelés pour une raison spécifique, même si nous ne savions pas laquelle. Alors après que nous ayons sauvé Trompillon, il nous as dit comment tu avais eu ma trompe et que tu étais celui qui avait soufflé dedans pour nous ramener. Il expliqua comment les telmarins avaient envahi Narnia, forçant toutes les créatures à se cacher. Peter a finalement suggéré que la meilleure chose à faire était de te trouver, et ensemble nous triompherons de ton oncle. Quand Lucy a vut Aslan à travers une rivières dans les Grands Bois, elle et personne d'autre, nous ne l'avons pas cru - à part Edmund. Après que nous ayons traversé la gorge, j'ai reconnu que je croyais qu'elle voyait Aslan. Ce que je ne pouvais pas comprendre était pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu et elle m'a dit que peut-être je ne le voulais pas. Je ne lui ais pas dit, mais elle avait raison. Je ne voulais pas parce je ne voulais pas m'attacher de nouveau à Narnia. J'avais peur de dire au revoir au seul lieu que j'avais considéré comme ma maison et je pense qu'Aslan le savait. C'est pourquoi seule Lucy l'a vu."

Susan s'arrêta, reculant de deux autres pas et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Dire au revoir à Narnia était une chose que je m'attendais à faire une fois que nous sommes revenus, tomber amoureuse ne l'était pas. Aussi dur que ce soit d'accepter de vivre en Angleterre lorsque nous sommes repartis, aucun de nous n'était tomber amoureux la première fois que nous étions ici. Et maintenant que j'y pense, le départ aurait été encore plus dur. Ma mère me disait toujours quand grandissant nous ne pouvons pas contrôler de qui nous serions amoureux - c'est juste quelque chose qui arrive. Bien que, après tous les prétendants qui sont venus frapper aux portes du palais pour demander ma main simplement pour ma couronne et la richesse, je ne croyais pas que ce qu'elle disait était vrai... jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tu es mon âme soeur, Caspian."

Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent à ces mots. "Et tu es la mienne, mon amour," dit-il doucement, caressant sa joue avec son pouce.

Susan se pencha inconsciemment vers son contact, mais se rappela soudain qu'elle avait plus à lui dire. "Je sais... Je sais, mais je ne peux pas oublier que..."

"Su ?" La voix de Peter les interrompit nouveau. "Tu es prête maintenant ?"

"Oui," dit-elle d'une voix assez forte pour qu'il l'entende, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Caspian - si plein d'amour et de douleur que son regard transperça son coeur.

Rassemblant tout son courage pour partir, Susan entoura son visage de ses mains une fois encore, l'amenant à sa hauteur et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. "Peu importe ce qu'Aslan décide, mon coeur sera toujours à toi." Alors elle ferma ses yeux, embrassa ses lèvres à nouveau et sortit de la chambre avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot.

--

Les minutes suivantes, Peter et Susan marchèrent côte à côte en silence à la lueur des torches du château pour retrouver Aslan. Le soleil brillait et les oiseaux colorés gazouillaient joyeusement. C'était une belle journée, mais tout ce à quoi Susan pouvait penser était Caspian - et ce qu'il devait penser après qu'elle l'ait laissé dans sa chambre. Si le Grand Lion leur donnait une chance, elle n'avait aucun doute que ses frères et soeur voudraient rester à Narnia autant qu'elle le voulait.

"Peter..." commenca-t-elle dire.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-il, regardant sa jeune soeur alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher.

"N'as-tu... N'as-tu jamais pensé à ce que nous aurions pû ressentir si l'un d'entre nous était tombé amoureux et s'était marié à Cair Paravel avant que nous soyons renvoyé la maison ?"

Peter savait de quoi elle parlait ; les sentiments de sa soeur pour Caspian ne quittaient pas ses pensées.

"De temps en temps," admit-il honnêtement. "Cette pensée m'a traversé l'esprit. Je sais que si nous avions laissé derrière nous quelqu'un que nous aimions, cela aurait rendu notre départ encore plus difficile. Je suppose que c'est probablement l'une des raison pour quoi aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais..."

"Et si Aslan nous renvoie ?" le coupa Susan en s'arrêtant, saississant le bras de son frère, son regard plongé dans le sien. "Qu'attends-tu que je fasse alors ? Prétendre que rien n'est jamais arrivé ? Agir comme si Narnia n'avait jamais vraiment existé et oublier mes sentiments pour Caspian ?"

"Su, ne parle pas comme ça. Tu es ridicule."

Alors qu'elle lâchait son bras, son visage se détourna en entendant ses mots. "Je suis sérieuse, Peter."

"Je coyais que nous avions déjà eu cette discussion. Veux-tu vraiment tout réargumenter encore avant que nous ne voyions Aslan ?"

"Non..." soupira-t-elle puis elle respira pour se calmer et ajouta, "Je suis désolé."

"C'est bon," dit-il doucement avant d'embrasser son front. "Je sais pourquoi tu es bouleversée et je déteste voir cette douleur. Je regrette juste de ne pas savoir ce qui te ferait te sentir mieux."

Elle donna à son frère un faible sourire lorsqu'il l'entoura de ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante. C'était si gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter de ses sentiments. En vérité, Peter avait ses défauts, mais il avait aussi ses forces. La plupart des frères ne se seraient pas préoccupés du bonheur de leur soeur, mais le sien l'était. Il était courageux, soucieux, et faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger sa famille. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, Peter avait toujours agi ainsi. Elle pouvait tout lui dire et il écoutait. Et ce lien du sang entre eux avait prit plus d'importance entre eux une fois qu'ils avaient vécu à Cair Paravel. Ayant passé leur enfance avant de se rendre à Narnia, Peter et Susan avaient pris sur eux 'd'élever' Lucy et Edmund ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint l'âge adulte. Et bien que Peter était le Grand Roi, il n'avait presque jamais prit des décisions sans en parler d'abord avec ses frère et soeurs.

Se reculant brusquement, elle demanda, "Peter, je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Si on nous donnait le choix de rester à Narnia ou de rentrer à la maison en Angleterre... que choisirais-tu ?"

Il regarda Susan, leurs yeux bleus identiques se fixèrent plusieurs minutes avant que Peter ne détourne son regard et s'éloigne d'elle. Il tourna son regard vers le ciel bleu profond, le soleil brillant, les oiseaux qui gazouillaient toujours. La réponse à cette question pouvait être dite sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. Par son silence, Susan sut exactement ce qu'il pensait : son coeur, comme le sien, était à Narnia. Vivre n'importe oû ailleurs qu'ici ne leur suffirait jamais.

Peter était sur le point de répondre lorsque Susan et lui entendirent une troisième voix se mêler à la conversation.

"Bonjour, Majestés."

Les aînés Pevensie se retournèrent et virent Aslan, sa crinière scintillait sous les rayons d'or du soleil. Ils saluèrent immédiatement le Grand Lion en signe de respect et il salua en retour d'un signe de tête les Anciens Roi et Reine de 1300 ans.

"Aslan." Réalisant qu'il avait dû entendre une partie de leur discussion, Susan sentit immédiatement s'insinuer en elle un sentiment de culpabilité pour avoir poser une telle question devant lui, bien qu'inconsciemment. "Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas..."

"Il n'y a aucune raison de t'excuser, chère amie. Je sais que ton voyage a été difficile depuis que tes frères et soeur et toi êtes revenus par le pouvoir de la Puissante Magie. Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable pour tes sentiments parce qu'ils viennent du coeur."

"Alors vous n'êtes pas fâché que je sois déchirée entre l'Angleterre et Narnia ?"

"Bien sûr que non," sourit-il doucement. "La Terre est ton monde. Je comprends pourquoi tu as eu besoin de temps pour accepter Narnia après avoir laisser l'Age d'Or derrière vous sans avertissements."

"Pourquoi avons-nous été renvoyés, Aslan ?" Peter s'approcha de lui, sa voix trahissait son émotion. "Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas restés la dernière fois ? Je veux dire, c'était ma... Narnia a été notre maison pendant quinze ans. Pourquoi avons-nous dû être renvoyés si vous saviez à quel point la transition serait difficile une fois que nous serions retournés en Angleterre ? Savez-vous combien cela est difficile de retourner l'école en tant que simple écolier après avoir été le Grand Roi de Narnia pendant si longtemps ? Savez-vous combien cela fait mal d'être traité comme... comme un enfant par mes enseignants et mes camarades de classe, bien que je n'en sois plus un ?"

Aslan ne dit rien pendant un moment, et ne fit rien à par fixer Peter.

--

"On nous traite comme des gamins, et y'en assez !"

"Mais on est des gamins," se moqua Edmund à la remarque de son grand frère alors que Peter, Susan, Lucy et lui attendaient le train qui les emmènerait à l'&cole comme chaque matin depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Finchley de chez le Pofesseur Kirke à la campagne.

"Je ne l'ais pas toujours été."

Le sourire satirique du garçon de quatorze ans s'éffaca rapidement dans un froncement de sourcils.

"Ca fait un an," dit Peter d'un ton morne alors qu'il marchait vers ses frère et soeurs pour s'asseoir sur le banc avec eux. "Combien de temps pense-t-il qu'on va attendre ?"

Chacune des pensées des Pevensies étaient tournés vers la terre magique qu'ils avaient quitté depuis une année maintenant - une année en Angleterre pour être exact. Lucy avait toujours espoir qu'ils soient renvoyés Narnia par la magie d'Aslan, mais ceux de Peter et Susan diminuaient un peu plus chaque jour.

--

Susan était debout, silencieuse, pendant que son frère laissait sortir tous les sentiments qu'il avait gardé enfoui en lui depuis qu'ils étaitent revenus, incapable de réprimer plus longtemps les émotions qui mettaient à mal son coeur. Etant toujours debout à côté de lui, elle toucha son épaule dans une prière muette pour le calmer. Peter regarda sa jeune soeur un instant, étudiant les traits délicats de son visage pâle. Il posa sa main sur la sienne quelques secondes, respira profondément pour se détendre, lui sourit de gratitude et elle se replaça à ses côtés de nouveau.

"Peter..." dit le Grand Lion, regardant le garçon de dix-sept ans une qu'il se fut retourné vers lui. "Je sais qu'il est parfois difficile d'accepter, mais changer est une part inéluctable de tous voyage. Nous devons accepter et nous adapter pour apprendre à grandir, pour continuer à vivre. Je vous ais renvoyé à Digory Kirke parce que votre temps à Narnia était arrivé à sa fin. Toi et tes frère et soeur avez appris tous ce que vous pouviez apprendre de vos expériences pour ce temps."

"Mais et si Caspian ne nous avait pas appelé avec la trompe de Susan, nous auriez-vous ramené vous-même ?"

"Vous ne devez pas oublier, Majesté, qu'une fois Roi ou Reine de Narnia, toujours Roi ou Reine de Narnia. Tant que vous vous rappelerez de ces mots, je vous promets qu'il y aura toujours une place pour vous ici peu importe oû vos futurs voyages dans la vie vous emmènent."

Susan ne pouvait supporter de ne pas savoir la vérité conercant leur avenir plus longtemps

"Aslan, pardonnez-moi, mais il y a quelque chose que je dois vous demander."

"Je sais," dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus calme qu'auparavant. "Et cela fait partie de la raison pour laquelle j'ai spécifiquement demandé à vous voir vous deux avant que tous ne se rassemble cet après-midi."

"Et en ce qui concerne Lucy et Edmund ?" demanda Peter. "Pourquoi cela ne nous concerne-t-il pas tous les quatre ?"

"Ne vous alarmez pas, Majesté. Cette conversation ne les concerne pas à l'heure actuelle, mais sachez que ce sera le cas un jour. Maintenant, venez. Faisons une promenade sur les terre du château et vous comprendrez tout très bientôt."

Peter et Susan échangèrent un regard, tous deux hésitants légèrement le suivre, mais savaient qu'ils devaient le faire. Et avec ça, le Grand Roi et la Reine de l'Ancien Temps suivirent le Grand Lion dans les couloirs à la lueur des torches du château.

--

Environ une heure plus tard, Caspian apparut à une porte de l'aile est du château. Il descendit un petit escalier et commenca à chercher Aslan pour l'informer que tous les Narniens et les Telmarins avaient été réunis dans la ville. Sa recherche, cependant, ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes lorsqu'il le vit immédiatement marcher et en pleine conversation avec les aînés Pevensie. Caspian ne pouvait rien entendre de là oû il se trouvait, mais vit qu'il ne serait pas convenable de déranger la famille royale tandis qu'Aslan leur parlait à titre privé. Il tourna les talons et était sur le point de repartir vers le château lorsqu'il entendit le Grand Lion l'appeler.

"Votre Majesté ?"

Peter et Susan regardèrent le Roi nouvellement couronné et virent que ses yeux chocolats plongèrent immédiatement dans les yeux bleus de la Reine. Hypnotisé, il aurait pû regardé sa beauté pour l'éternité. Elle le fixa en retour, pas avec amour mais plutôt avec un expression de distance. Regardant plus attentivement, il espérait lire dans ses pensées, cependant il ne pouvait détecter ce qu'elle avait l'esprit. Indépendamment de la présence d'Aslan et de Peter, il ne voulait rien de plus que prendre Susan dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Oh, comme il avait envie de l'embrasser. Les orbes dorées du Grand Lion voyagèrent du beau telmarin la Fille d'Eve un bref instant, intrigué par la manière dont ils se captivaient l'un l'autre. Du coin de l'oeil, Caspian remarqua cela et soudain comprit pourquoi il était là.

"Nous sommes prêts," les informa-t-il avec un léger signe de tête. "Tout le monde est rassemblé."

Ne disant rien de plus, les yeux de Caspian s'attardèrent sur Susan une seconde de plus avant de partir. Elle regarda Aslan, qui la regarda un bref instant avant que tous trois de se remettent en marche sur les terre du château.

--

Refermant la grande porte derrière elle, Susan était de nouveau seule dans le jardin de Caspian, trouvant la paix et la consolation dans la sérénité d'une telle beauté merveilleuse, naturelle. Cependant, Susan n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour être ici ; tous les Narniens et les Telmarins avaient été rassemblés dans la ville, attendant patiemment que les rois et reines arrivent. Peter était parti avec Edmund s'assurer que les chevaux étaient préparés pour le départ, et Lena était suposée venir la prévenir lorsque tous seraient prêt à quitter le château. Faisant une petite promenade dans le jardin, elle regarda la vue à couper le souffle devant elle. Les roses rouges, blanches et rose avaient le plus doux des parfum, les tulipes colorées étaient presque totalement écloses et les lis scintillaient à la lumière du soleil, car ils venaient juste d'être arrosés par un des jardiniers quelques minutes plus têt. Tout dans ce jardin était si enchanteur et beau.

"Presque aussi beau que toi." Le son d'un accent esagnole sortit la Reine de sa transe onirique.

Elle se tourna pour trouver Caspian seulement à quelques pas de là oû elle se tenait, sentant une faible rougeur colorer ses joues quelques secondes. Il marcha vers elle, lui remettant une rose blanche cachée dans son dos, elle la prit avec une faible sourire. Susan porta la rose à son nez, humant son léger parfum.

"Merci," dit-elle d'un ton calme, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire maintenant. Baissant le yeux, la Reine de l'Ancien Temps exhala silencieusement une fois avant qu'elle ne sente sa main soulever son menton pour le regarder et rencontra un mélange d'amour et d'angoisse dans ses yeux sombres.

"Caspian, je..." commenca-t-elle, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il se rapprocha encore.

"Reste avec moi."

Surprise par sa courte plaidoirie passionnée, il lui fallut rassembler tout son courage pour détourner ses yeux de son regard perçant. Susan ouvrit la bouche pour parler encore une fois, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas dire un seul mot en réponse. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il entoura son visage de ses mains.

"S'il te plaît..." murmura-t-il doucement. "Reste avec moi."


	8. Changer le Destin

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette sublime histoire. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que moi. Je reviendrais bientôt avec une nouvelle histoire, toujours sur Caspian & Susan évidemment.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Changer le Destin**

L'ancienne Reine de Narnia ne pouvait rien faire à part regarder avec remords son Roi bien aimé. La supplique dans ses yeux bruns lui brisait le coeur, la laissant complétement sans voix. Elle voulait tellement mettre fin à son angoisse ; elle voulait l'entourer de ses bras et ne plus jamais le quitter, mais que pourrait-elle dire maintenant pour atténuer sa douleur ? Aslan avait pris sa décision. Il les renvoyait en Angleterre, ce que Susan avait toujours sut qu'il ferait. Comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Seulement cette fois Peter et Susan ne reviendraient jamais car ils étaient trop vieux ; leur adolescence était presque finie. Le reigne du Roi et de la Reine était terminé et aussitôt qu'ils auraient quitté Narnia, ce monde ne serait plus qu'un souvenir d'enfance pour eux. Ils avaient participé avec leur frère et leur soeur à une aventure magique pendant quinze ans mais étaient venus et repartis en un clin d'oeil. Peu importe à quel point cela serait douloureux de dire adieu au seul endroit qu'elle avait jamais considéré comme sa maison, Susan ne pouvait aller à l'encontre des souhaits d'Aslan. Elle quitterait Narnia et n'y retournerait jamais, car c'était son destin. Et le destin ne pouvait être changé.

"Reste avec moi," plaida-t-il une fois encore, caressant sa joue pâle de son pouce.

"Caspian, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je dois..."

"Oui, je sais," dit-il d'un ton plus ferme. "Toi et tes frères et soeur avez un choix à faire ici. Tu ne devrais pas être renvoyée dans ton monde si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux."

"Mais il n'est pas question de ce que nous voulons. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de comprendre maintenant, mais avec le temps tu apprendras en tant que Roi que le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc. Parfois il y a des nuances de gris oû tu devras accepter les compromis, prendre des décisions difficiles pour le bien de ton peuple."

"Une telle décision ne devrait pas être aussi grise, Susan," résista-t-il avec passion, l'attirant dans ses bras. "Je sais oû ton coeur se trouve vraiment. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Je le sens chaque fois que nous nous embrassons ou nous prenons dans les bras. Narnia est ta vraie maison, mon amour. Ne lui tourne pas le dos parce qu'Aslan croit que tu appartiens à un ailleurs."

Susan ouvrit la bouche pour parler, cependant, le son de la porte s'ouvrant à côté d'eux l'arrêta et elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui. Une femme d'âge moyen apparut dans l'embrasure. C'était Lena.

"Bon après-midi, Majestés," les salua avec respect la servante. "Le Grand Roi Peter m'a demandé de vous informer que les chevaux étaient prêts pour votre départ."

"Merci, Lena," sourit Susan avec appréciation. "Le roi Caspian et moi-même seront prêt à partir dans peu de temps."

"Comme il vous plaira, ma Reine," dit la femme espagnole avant de partir.

Même après qu'elle eut quitté la chambre, Susan continua à fixer la porte, incapable de regarder de nouveau son prince Telmarin devenu roi.

"Voilà pourquoi tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi." Caspian réalisait enfin pourquoi son amour ne lui parlait plus. "C'est de cela que Peter et toi parliez avec lui plus têt, n'est-ce pas ? Aslan vous renvoit dans votre monde, pas vrai ?"

"Oui," répondit-elle honnêtement d'une voix douce, toujours aussi peu disposé à le regarder. "Il nous renvoit en Angleterre."

Baissant la tête sous la défaite, Caspian ne pouvait croire que le Lion majestueux allait renvoyer l'amour de sa vie et sa famille. Comment pouvait-il faire une telle chose ? Ils étaient les Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps ! Les Pevensie appartenaient à Narnia. Ils étaient les deux Fils d'Adam et les deux Filles d'Eve qui venaient d'un pays en guerre et qui, annoncés par une antique prophétie, avaient aidé Aslan à combattre la Sorcière Blanche et à ramener la paix après cent ans d'un hiver infini. Leur Age d'Or à Cair Paravel, un conte de fée pour la plupart des Telmarins, était historique et héroïque. Comment Aslan pouvait-il faire une telle chose ?

"Quand va-t-il te renvoyer ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Mais cela arrivera bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas," répééta Susan, tournant finalement la tête pour rencontrer son regard chocolat une fois de plus. "Aslan dit que Peter et moi sauront lorsque le moment sera venu."

"Alors tout ce que je t'ais dit n'a servi rien ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale en reculant loin d'elle.

"Caspian, s'il te plait, essaye de comprendre à quel point c'est dur pour moi. Je voudrais rester avec toi autant que tu veux rester avec moi, mais je dois penser à..."

"Tout ce que je t'ais dit depuis la nuit dernière, tout ce que je ressens pour toi et que je sais que tu ressens pour moi depuis l'instant oû nous nous sommes rencontrés, tout ce que j'ai rêvé de partager avec toi... Tout cela ne veut plus rien dire pour toi maintenant ? Peux-tu vraiment tourner le dos à tout cela ?"

Elle soupira de défaite, fermant ses yeux avant de les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. "Caspian, tu sais que je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, mais..."

"Non !" lâcha-t-il abruptement avec colère. "Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire une excuse justifiant le fait que tu doives suivre les ordres d'Aslan et quitter Narnia. Je les ais déjà entendu avant."

"C'est la vérité, pourtant."

"Cela ne devrait pas l'être."

Tenant toujours la rose blanche dans sa main, elle fit un pas en avant et posa son autre main derrière sa nuque.

"Un jour tu apprendras à croire que la sagesse d'Aslan était ce qui fallait faire. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni même dans un an, mais je te promets qu'un jour tu sauras."

Puis Susan se rapprocha et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Cependant, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle recula, se détourna de lui et marcha vers la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le son de la voix de Caspian ; elle s'arrêta.

"Vous ne croyez pas que le destin peu être changé, Majesté ?"

Sans un seul mouvement, elle répondit dans un murmure. "Je ferais ce que je dois faire."

Et elle partit.

----

"Narnia appartient aux Narniens tout comme il appartient aux hommes," dit Caspian à son peuple une fois tous le monde rassemblés pour écouter la proposition d'Aslan. "Tous les Telmarins qui souhaitent y rester et vivre en paix sont les bienvenus. Mais pour ceux d'entre vous qui le désir, Aslan peut vous ramener au pays de nos ancêtres."

"Cela fait plusieurs générations que nous avons quitté Telmar," parla un vieux Telmarin.

"Nous ne parlons pas de Telmar," coupa Aslan. "Vos ancêtres étaient des brigands qui sillonnaient les mers. Des pirates qui un jour ont accosté sur une île. Ils y ont trouvé une grotte et un de ces rares gouffres magiques qui mène jusqu'ici. Leur monde est le même que celui de nos Rois et Reines."

Les Telmarins parlèrent entre eux et regardèrent les Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps, alors que les quatre frères et soeurs se regardaient jusqu'à ce que le Grand Lion ne prenne la parole de nouveau.

"Je peux vous ramener sur cette île. C'est un endroit parfait pour ceux qui rêvent d'une nouvelle vie."

"J'accepte," dit un autre Telmarin dans la foule. Ses yeux quittant Susan, Caspian tourna la tête et immédiatement reconnut la voix de l'homme qui avait parlé.

Glozelle.

"J'accepte votre offre."

Le jeune Roi inclina sa tête en signe de respect face au général de son défunt oncle, qui le regardait en marchant.

"Nous l'acceptons aussi," déclara Dame Prunaprismia, suivant Glozelle de quelques pas, son enfant dans les bras et son père à ses côtés.

Caspian fut surpris d'entendre que sa tante souhaitait quitter Narnia. C'était bouleversant, mais compréhensible après la mort de Miraz. Elle voulait un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie avec sa famille, il ne pouvait pas protester lorsqu'elle - ce qu'il avait eut de plus proche d'une mère qui l'avait élevé - voulait la paix et le méritait. Caspian fit quelques pas en arrière lorsqu'il entendit le Lion parler Glozelle, sa bien aimée tante et son père.

"Parce que vous avez parlé les premiers, votre avenir dans ce monde sera des plus heureux."

Aslan souffla profondément et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, l'arbre solitaire qui se trouvait derrière Caspian commenca à bouger et se tordit pour créer une ouverture ; un portail pour permettre aux Telmarins de passer dans l'autre monde.

Cela surprit tous le monde, cependant, Dame Prunaprismia, son père et Glozelle avancèrent vers l'arbre. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent atteint, leurs corps disparurent immédiatement à travers le portail, partis dans un clignement de paupière. La foule commenca à gronder, se demandant oû ils étaient, pendant que d'autres sautaient à des conclusions hatives, croyant qu'Aslan pouvait les avoir tués.

"Comment être sûr qu'il ne nous envoit pas à la mort ?" cria un Telmarin sceptique.

"Sire," dit Reepicheep au Grand Lion. "Si ma décision peut servir d'exemple, j'emmène sans plus attendre onze de mes compagnons."

Cet à l'instant oû la noble Souris offrait sa vie que le plus âgé des enfants Pevensie sut que c'était à leur tour de quitter la terre magique. Ils se regardèrent, comprenant en silence que c'était la fin de leur voyage. Aslan, qui sentit leur acceptation à partir, se tourna vers les Anciens Rois et Reines alors qu'ils le regardaient, avant que Peter ne fasse quelques pas.

"C'est à nous d'y aller."

"Tu en est sûr ?" demanda Edmund, affoler par l'annonce de son frère.

"Venez," répondit-il en se tournant vers ses frère et soeurs. "Il est temps de partir. Après tout..." dit Peter alors qu'il marchait vers Caspian et sortit son épée sacrée pour la lui donner. "... nous ne sommes plus utiles ici."

Caspian prit l'épée, le bien le plus précieux de Peter, offert par le Père Noël. Il n'arrivait presque pas à croire que le Grand Roi la lui donnait. C'était un honneur. Le plus grand honneur que le plus âgé des Pevensie lui ait jamais fait. Alors que les deux rois tenaient l'épée, Caspian dit, "Je veillerais sur elle jusqu'à votre retour."

"Je crains qu'il y ait un mal entendu," interrompit Susan. Il se tourna vers elle tandis que Peter commençait à marcher vers l'endroit oû il se tenait auparavant. "Nous ne reviendront pas."

Jamais ?

"Jamais ?" demanda Lucy, sa voix et ses yeux remplis de la tristesse de l'innocence, regardant sa grande soeur pour une réponse plus claire.

"Vous deux peut-être," dit Peter à Edmund et Lucy, puis se tourna pour regarder Aslan. "Enfin, c'est ce que je crois avoir compris."

"Mais pourquoi ?" demanda la jeune fille. "Est-ce qu'ils ont fait quelque chose de mal ?"

"Au contraire, ma chère enfant," l'informa le Grand Lion. "Tout a une fin. Votre frère et votre soeur ont appris tout ce qu'ils devaient apprendre de ce monde. Il est temps pour eux de vivre dans le leur."

"C'est rien, Lucy," dit Peter pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. "Ce n'est pas ainsi que je voyais les choses, mais c'est rien. Un jour tu comprendras. Viens."

Susan regarda ses frères et soeur dire adieu à leurs amis. Peter s'inclina et serra la main de Glenstorm, Lucy serra Trompillon dans ses bras - bouleversée de quitter son PPA, mais savait dans son coeur qu'ils se reverraient un jour. Et maintenant c'était au tour de Susan de faire ses adieux à son amour.

"Je suis ravie d'être revenue," admit-elle finalement.

"J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps en votre compagnie."

Toute une vie.

"Cela n'aurait jamais marché entre nous."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il, surpris que Susan dise cela.

"J'ai 1300 ans de plus que vous," sourit-elle, essayant de faire de son mieux pour ne pas rendre leurs adieux larmoyants.

Caspian sourit en retour, mais seulement un bref instant. Il s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse dire qui pourrait lui donner le sentiment d'avoir moins le coeur briser par le fait qu'elle quittait Narnia - et lui.

Elle le savait.

Lui donnant un dernier sourire, un faible, Susan se tourna et commença à marcher vers ses frères et soeur. Caspian la regarda partir avec remord, puis se tourna doucement, croyant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen possible de la convaincre de rester maintenant. Aslan avait fait son choix pour elle. Elle ne désobéirait pas à ses souhaits. Elle ne pouvait pas. Mais alors, du coin de l'oeil, il vit Susan marcher vers lui de nouveau. Elle posa sa main sur sa nuque, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et sans même y réfléchir, il se pencha lentement pour être son niveau pour qu'elle l'embrasse. Ce qu'elle fit. Un baiser doux, qui prit toute la foule par surprise, mais seulement quelques secondes avant qu'il ne prenne fin. Caspian se pencha et frôla son épaule de ses lèvres, la serrant dans ses bras, l'épée de Peter dans sa main droite alors que ses bras à elle entourait son dos, son visage enfouit dans son épaule.

"Je comprendrais quand je serais plus grande, c'est ça ?" dit Lucy à ses grands frères, un peu perturbée par les démonstrations d'affections du couple.

"Je suis plus grand, et j'ai pas envie de comprendre," lui dit Edmund.

Peter sourit à ses jeunes frère et soeur, sachant qu'un jour ils comprendraient ce que voulait dire être amoureux.

Il lui fallut faire preuve de toute sa force pour finalement relâcher Susan. Elle n'était même pas encore partie et elle manquait déjà à Caspian. Le fait qu'elle ait accepter de partir donnait l'impression qu'elle était déjà partie. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Comment cela pouvait-il être ainsi quand deux personnes s'aimaient tellement ? Si elle traversait le portail, Susan le regretterait pour le reste de sa vie. Peut-être que c'était égoïste de sa part de vouloir qu'elle reste, particulièrement en sachant qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais le reste de sa famille, mais elle était sa seule raison d'avoir une vie heureuse. Et sans Susan dans sa vie, il n'éprouverait jamais plus ce genre de bonheur. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre.

Pas maintenant.

Jamais.

"Ne pars pas," supplia-t-il dans un murmure, attrappant son bras alors qu'elle se tournait pour partir.

La foule de Telmarins et de Narniens parlait alors qu'elle regardait leur nouveau Roi en compagnie de la Reine de l'Ancien Temps.

Susan, incertaine quant à ce qu'elle devait dire, restait silencieuse alors que Caspian lâchait son bras et s'approchait du Lion majestueux.

"Je suis désolé si cela vous apparait comme un manque de respect, Aslan, mais j'aime la Reine Susan et je ne supporte pas l'idée de la perdre."

"Mais ce n'est pas son monde comme vous le savez, votre Majesté."

"Narnia n'est pas le monde oû elle a grandi ni le monde oû vivent ses parents, mais c'est son monde. C'est son monde et également celui de ses frères et soeur autant qu'ils voudront y vivre. Et après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour aider à ramener la paix, ne devriez-nous pas leur donner le choix de rester ?"

Aslan fixa le jeune Telmarin, l'étudiant avec attention un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se tourne vers la plus âgée des soeurs Pevensie.

"Cela a toujours été mon intention de vous renvoyer dans le monde auquel vous appartenez, mais après avoir entendu le Roi Caspian admettre son amour, je réalise que c'est une décision que je ne peux pas et que je ne devrais pas prendre pour vous. Je sais que cela a été un voyage difficile pour vous, de décider à quel monde vous appartenez depuis que vous avez été ramenée par la Profonde Magie, ma chère enfant, mais je dois savoir oû votre coeur se trouve maintenant. Souhaitez-vous passer le reste de vos jours Narnia ?"

"Susan... !" cria Peter, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit soudain Lucy tirer sur son épaule et la vit secouer la tête.

"Cette décision doit être prise par la Reine Susan, et elle seule," le coupa Aslan. "Persone ne peut le faire pour elle."

Se sentant exposée en même temps qu'elle éprouvait une lueur d'espoir dans son désir de rester, Susan pouvait à peine croire le choix qui lui était proposé. Aslan lui donnait le choix de vivre à Narnia de manière permanente ! On lui donnait enfin la chance d'avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais qu'arriverait-il à ses frères et soeur ? Auraient-il eux aussi le choix de rester ? Autant qu'elle voulait être avec Caspian et vivre avec lui à Narnia, la pensée de perdre sa plus proche famille était toujours trop lourd supporter. Ils avaient partagé trop de choses ensemble pour être séparé maintenant.

"Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, Susan. De même que je t'ai donné le choix, vos frères et soeur auront également la chance de rester ici. Vous ne serez pas séparés d'eux si ce n'est pas leur désir de partir."

"Alors cela veut dire que nous ne sommes pas obligés de repartir après tout ?" demanda Lucy, un sourire d'excitation aux lèvres. "Nous pouvons rester ?"

"Les choix que l'on vous donne ne doivent pas être pris la légère, Vos Majestés, une fois que vous aurez pris votre décision, revenir en arrière ne sera plus possible. Et si c'est ici que vous voulez vivre, votre famille et vos amis ne sauront jamais que vous avez existé. Vos souvenirs des personnes que vous avez connu dans ce monde seront effacés. Je vous implore de bien réfléchir à vos sentiments et de choisir sagement, parce qu'une fois que ce sera fait, il n'y aura aucun retour possible."

Deux mondes...

Une chance...

Aucun regret.

----

C'était une nuit calme, paisible. L'air était doux, les étoiles brillaient vivement à travers le ciel sombre. Susan, portant toujours sa robe bleu clair et blanche, était debout sur le balcon de Caspian, dominant les bois. Elle voulait rester quelques minutes seule et réfléchir aux événements de la journée. Elle pouvait à peine croire qu'elle était ici - vivant Narnia de manière permanente. La réalité de la situation ne lui paraissait pas encore réelle. Cela prendrait probablement un petit moment. Mais elle était ici, néanmoins, vivant sur la terre magique avec Caspian et tous ses frères et soeur.

"Tu es perdu dans tes pensées, mon amour ?" Elle entendit le murmure d'un accent espagnol dans son oreille, la faisant presque frissonner.

"Je pensais toi," répondit-elle, souriant lorsqu'il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant tendrement contre lui.

"Des pensées heureuses, j'espère."

"Evidemment."

Caspian planta un baiser fiévreux dans son cou avant de poser son crâne contre le sien, respirant le parfum doux et sucré de jasmin et de lavande dans ses cheveux.

"Ils te manquent ?"

"Qui ? Mes parents ?"

"Et le reste de ta famille."

"Ils me manqueront toujours, mais j'ai vécu sans ma famille une fois auparavant. Pourquoi cette fois serait-elle différente ? En plus, Narnia n'est pas comme l'Angleterre lorsque les enfants doivent quitter le nid."

"Quitter le nid ?" répéta-t-il, confus. "Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?"

Susan se retint d'éclater de rire face à son manque de savoir de ce que voulait dire l'expression. Elle disait parfois des choses comme celle-là aux Narniens, oubliant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la signification des expressions. Néanmoins, il était toujours amusant de voir leurs réactions et de les laisser deviner.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que la plupart des enfants quittent finalement la maison familiale une fois leur éducation terminée. Ils trouvent un travail, se marient et fondent une famille à eux. En un sens, je suppose que ma décision de vivre à Narnia n'est pas beaucoup différente de cela."

"Et c'est ce que tu veux ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, surprise qu'il lui demande une telle chose, particulièrement quand il devrait connaître la réponse mieux que personne.

"Viens, mon amour," dit Caspian, souriant alors qu'il la lâchait pour lui faire face. "Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer."

"Au milieu de la nuit ?"

"Oui. Tout a déjà été préparé."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire, ou alors ce ne serait pas une surprise."

----

Sans protester, Susan suivit Caspian à travers les couloirs à la lueur des torches du château. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'oû il l'emmenait, spécialement à cette heure tardive, mais ne faisait toujours aucune tentative pour deviner ce qu'il avait planifié pour elle. Cela aurait été une tâche stérile d'essayer de tout façon. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent finalement à destination, Susan hoqueta de surprise, sa main droite sur son coeur. Caspian l'avait emmené dans la même cour oû ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la nuit - seulement cette fois ses frères et soeur étaient tous présents, lui souriant et portant toujours les même vêtements qu'ils portaient plus tôt cet après-midi ; ils tenaient chacun une grande bougie blanche dans leurs mains. La cour était remplie de fleurs du jardin privé de Caspian. Organisées comme une allée à traverser, les bougies et des pétales de rose rouges menaient directement au banc de pierre oû ils s'étaient embrassés pour la toute première fois. Dessus, Susan vit une petite boite en or, sertie d'émeraudes et de rubis. Une larme de joie coula le long de sa joue lorsqu'elle comprit finalement ce qui arrivait. Puis Caspian posa un genoux à terre et prit la boite du banc.

"Je n'ai jamais obtenu de réponse à ma question lorsque je t'ai demandé la première fois, donc je voulais te demander de la bonne façon cette fois."

Ouvrant la boite, à l'intérieur se trouvait l'anneau le plus stupéfiant que Susan ait jamais vu, avec un grand diamant entre deux plus petits niché sur un petit coussin blanc soyeux. Elle effaca une autre larme de sa joue pâle, sans voix face à l'anneau, son amoureux lui avait fait la plus belle proposition imaginable. Avoir remplie la cour de bougies et de fleurs, inviter ses frères et soeur pour le voir demander sa main - c'est le rêve le plus beau et romantique qui devient réalité.

"Susan Pevensie, veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Couvrant sa bouche de sa main, cachant son sourire, elle leva les yeux vers ses frères et soeur, seulement à quelques pas d'elle. Lucy inclina la tête, un sourire brillant aux lèvres disant silencieusement à sa grande soeur de dire oui. Edmund, celui de la fratrie qui souriait rarement, donna à Susan un simple et tendre sourire. Alors elle regarda Peter, se demandant si Caspian avait demandé à son grand frère la permission d'abord. Mais voir son petit signe de tête et son sourire d'approbation, elle le prit comme un oui. Tous lui avaient donné leur bénédiction pour accepter sa proposition, quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé pendant leur Age d'Or quand les prétendants venaient à Cair Paravel, désirant demander sa main. Cela semblait si surréaliste, que tout soit si parfait au même instant.

"Oui," murmura Susan, les larmes coulant sans retenue sur son visage, une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la bouche. "Oui, je veux t'épouser."

Souriant, Caspian prit l'anneau à l'intérieur de l'antique boite de sa mère et le glissa à son annulaire gauche. Parfait.

Aussitôt qu'il fut levé, le jeune Roi prit sa jeune fiancée dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Edmund ferma rapidement ses yeux de dégoût face à la scène, tandis que Lucy riait sottement et que Peter essayait de se couvrir les yeux. Susan brisa leur baiser un moment plus tard, puis entoura son cou de ses bras.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

"Moi aussi, mon amour. Toujours."

"Puis-je le voir ?" demanda Lucy après qu'ils se soient lâchés.

"Bien sûr," rit Susan en offrant sa main gauche pour montrer l'anneau.

Tandis qu'elle l'admirait, Peter et Edmund accueillirent Caspian dans leur famille. Alors que les étraintes et les baisers de félicitations au couple se multipliaient, Susan n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était la réalité. Le destin avait été changé grâce à son amour pour Caspian et son amour à lui pour elle. L'impossible rendu possible. L'inimaginable devenut réalité. Qui aurait pensé que les rêves de conte de fée se réalisaient vraiment ? Est-il vrai que le grand amour peut tout conquérir si vous y croyez vraiment ? Susan sourit, connaissant déjà la réponse à ces questions. Caspian. Il savait qu'avec leur amour, tout était possible.

Et maintenant, enfin, elle le savait elle aussi.


End file.
